Efervescente pasión
by SheilaStV
Summary: Una pasión desenfrenada nació entre ellos antes de siquiera saber sus nombres. Sus primeros encuentros solo podrían definirse como salvajes; al estar juntos era como presenciar el mismo monte Vesubio en erupción. Fuego, deseo, ardiente atracción, eso era lo que existía entre ellos. - Regalo de cumpleaños para Dmonisa - SesshRin - AU
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Aviso especial:** Este short-fic (quizás tres o cuatro capítulos) está dedicado por completo, a la Gran Dmonisa, mi amore, mío de mí! Es mi regalo especial por su cumpleaños que fue hace unos días. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amore! Espero te guste esta pequeña y erótica historia(?).

 **Advertencias:** En la siguiente historia se presentaran escenas sexuales, se sugiere que antes de comenzar la lectura se cuente con un novio, marido, amante o vibrador a mano. Mi persona no se hace responsable si luego no pueden controlar las altas temperaturas.

* * *

 **Efervescente pasión.**

 _Una pasión desenfrenada nació entre ellos antes de siquiera saber sus nombres._

 _Sus primeros encuentros solo podrían definirse como salvajes; al estar juntos era como presenciar el mismo monte Vesubio en erupción. Fuego, deseo, ardiente atracción, eso era lo que existía entre ellos._

 **Capítulo 1**

Era la despedida de soltera de su mejor amiga y Rin no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal, no es que estuviese triste, de hecho le emocionaba bastante que su amiga se casara con el hombre que amaba, pero no podía evitar estar con un ligero mal humor.

Se decidió hacer la despedida en un club con el fin de divertirse y pasar el rato, pasando de lo usual que era reunirse en algún departamento y alquilar algún stripper para alegrar la noche, habían decidido reservar en un club, pero de haber sabido que se pasarían la noche entera burlándose de ella habría votado por el stripper, es más lo hubiese buscado ella misma.

Sus amigas habían comenzado a divertirse a costa de ella, y ¿cuál era el motivo? Su virginidad. Ellas no dejaban de decir que era muy tonta o muy inocente como para seguir virgen a su edad, porque siendo honestos ¿qué chica llegaba a sus veinticuatro años siendo virgen? Obviamente no sería ella la única, pero la verdad habían muy pocas, como acababa de decir Sango, era como una especie de unicornio.

Y, de acuerdo, no resultaba mal ser un unicornio, pero tampoco era agradable que tomaran eso para molestarla. No, no estaba mal ser un unicornio, pero quisiera tener alguna amiga que también lo fuera.

Con la idea de pasar el mal rato y llevar la conversación de mejor manera, se dedicó a tomar para así buscarle el lado divertido que sus amigas veían sin dificultad, y funcionó, al menos durante el resto de tiempo que duró la reunión. Una vez se despidieron, ella no quiso volver a casa y con la excusa de que esperaría un taxi se quedó en el bar. Sango se ofreció a llevarla a casa al igual que al resto, pero ella se negó diciendo que no era necesario el desvio.

Sin haber llamado a ningún taxi y una vez sus amigas se marcharon, se dirigió hasta la barra y pidió un trago. El bartender la vio con duda y le pidió identificación. Aquello era el colmo, pensó.

—¿Te parece que soy suficientemente adulta, nene? —fue lo que le dijo al mostrarle la identificación, el chico la miró sorprendido y se ocupó de servirle el trago.

Suspiró luego de que el bartender se alejase, allí iba su pésimo intento de coqueteo. Esa era quizás la razón de seguir virgen, por no saber cómo llevarse con los chicos, y su cara de niña no ayudaba para nada, para algunos resultaba una adolescente y eso los alejaba; y por supuesto para su mala suerte si alguno llegaba a interesarse eran de esos chicos que andan de interesados tras cualquiera y lo peor, ya teniendo pareja. Ella no estaba tan necesitada como para acostarse con alguno de esos hombres, porque sabía muy bien que no valían la pena.

Se despabilo un poco y echó una mirada a su alrededor, ella había decidido quedarse con un solo objetivo, buscar a un hombre y acostarse con él. Cualquiera diría que era el alcohol quien pensaba por ella, pero la verdad era que solo le había dado la libertad de actuar como quería, y sin lugar a dudas se sentía dentro de sus cinco sentidos.

Los dos chicos a su lado estaban descartados porque parecían más interesados en ellos que en alguna chica, se dio vuelta en el banco y observó a todos en el lugar, en la pista de baile habían muchas parejas, se preguntó si irían juntos o si se conocerían esa misma noche, ¿por qué su mente pensaba en esas cosas? Quizás el alcohol si le estaba afectando un poco. Se decidió a volver a su inspección.

Detalló a todos los hombres que veía solos, algunos parecían estar allí para desestresarse de problemas del trabajo o familiares, se les veía sumidos en sí mismos, definitivamente no eran los hombres que buscaba.

Justo cuando pensaba que ya no encontraría a nadie que le resultase llamativo pudo enfocar a un hombre al final de la barra, lo observó por unos momentos, no bebía como si estuviese desesperado, y detallaba como si estuviese aburrido de estar allí. Tomando su trago se levantó del banco y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el hombre, por suerte había un lugar libre a su lado; antes de decidirse a hablarle se fijó en sus manos, debía asegurarse de que no llevaba marca de anillo, para su dicha no la tenía.

Era un hombre sumamente atractivo y mantenía un semblante muy serio.

—¿Estas esperando a alguien? —se atrevió a preguntarle. Él habló sin dedicarle una mirada.

—Te has tardado un poco en hacer la pregunta, la mayoría suelen comenzar a hablar antes de sentarse —fue ese el comentario que salió de los labios masculinos.

A ella le sorprendió un poco, y decepcionó, eso quería decir que ya había recibido invitaciones antes y por lo que decía las había rechazado, eso la dejaba en obvia desventaja, si había rechazado a otras mujeres que podían ser más hermosas que ella, a ella aún más rápido. Se reprochó el echó de escoger a alguien como él, pero se dijo que si había llegado hasta allí debía seguir hasta terminarlo, pero de algo estaba segura, si él la rechazaba se iría a casa, no pensaba hacer el ridículo dos veces en una noche.

—Debía asegurarme de que no tuvieses un anillo —dijo serena, después de todo esa era la verdad, lo mejor era ser sincera. El hombre en ese momento se volvió un poco para verla.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso causaría alguna diferencia?

—Claro, no me acostaría con alguien con pareja.

—Que no tenga anillo, no te asegura que no tenga pareja.

—Tienes razón, pero hay otras cosas, tu porte y actitud. Creo que definitivamente no tienes pareja o ya lo hubieses dicho, pareces un hombre directo y sincero.

—¿Me has analizado acaso?

—Es solo una opinión, bien puedo estar equivocaba ¿lo estoy? —terminó preguntando y al no recibir respuesta siguió hablando—. No me parece que seas el tipo de hombre que suele frecuentar un bar como este, y no pareces estar a gusto, más bien pareces aburrido. Quizás has llegado de un viaje y por alguna razón no quieres llegar a casa, o debías encontrarte con alguien y no has querido hacerlo, y por eso viniste a pasar las horas aquí.

El hombre la observaba con suspicacia, sin decir una palabra. Ella siempre había sido una habladora por naturaleza, las palabras salían de sus labios y ya nada podía hacer.

Ya en ese momento estaba segura de que él la rechazaría, y resultaba fatal porque de verdad era muy atractivo, pero ¿quién se acostaría con alguien que lo primero que hacía era un análisis de su comportamiento?

—Bueno —habló expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta—, solo había pensado que quizás ambos podríamos dejar de aburrirnos y pasar una noche agradable, pero en fin, lamento haberte molestado.

En lugar de alejarse del hombre solo se dispuso a tomar su teléfono y pedir un taxi a través de la aplicación correspondiente, en breve recibió una notificación, el taxi tardaría veinte minutos en llegar, al saber eso pidió otro trago.

Su mejor amiga, Kagome, le había enviado un mensaje para asegurarse de que hubiese llegado bien, justo cuando iba a responderle escuchó la voz del hombre.

—¿No piensas irte? —ella se volvió a verlo ante esa pregunta tan cortante.

—Ya pedí un taxi, esperare que llegue.

—¿No buscarás a alguien más?

—¿Otro hombre, dices? No, eres el único que me pareció que valía la pena —respondió con sinceridad, ella creía que para acostarse con un hombre este debía resultar al menos interesante o que tuviese algo realmente bueno que ofrecer, porque si, bien podía escoger a cualquier otro idiota y seguro estaría dispuesto a tener sexo, pero para escoger a un idiota mejor regresaba a casa y recurría a su amigo, que la esperaba fiel y siempre preparado—. Y si no te molesta, esperare aquí, así quizás te salves de que llegue otra chica a intentar seducirte — añadió y le guiñó un ojo, luego volvió su atención al teléfono.

Sus amigas habían comenzado a escribir por el grupo que tenían al ella no haber respondido los mensajes anteriores. Kagome era quien parecía estar más preocupada, pero Sango la calmaba al decirle que si su última conexión fue hace unos minutos debía estar bien, y solo no quería responder porque había bebido demasiado, cuando ya iba a escribirles se vio de nuevo interrumpida.

—¿Qué tal, nena? —un chico de unos veintitantos se acercó para hablarle—. He escuchado que buscas alguien para pasar una noche agradable, y si este tipo no está interesado yo me ofrezco de voluntario.

Ella le dedicó una mirada al muchacho y le resulto completamente desagradable, primero por como llegaba a hablarle, el tono de voz e incluso como vestía era terrible, muy lejos del hombre maduro que estaba sentado a su lado.

—No he pedido voluntarios, y no estoy interesada. —En ese momento el muchacho la tomó del codo con la intención de levantarla del banco.

—Pasaremos un buen rato, te lo aseguro —se buscaba recostar a ella para que sintiese su erección, era repulsivo.

—La señorita te ha dicho que no está interesada, así que déjala —la voz profunda del hombre llegó como una brisa helada.

—Tu cállate, si no vas a disfrutar de este encanto deja que otro lo haga —seguía sujetándola del brazo por mucho que ella intentaba soltarse.

—Si ella se ofreció a mí, entonces es mía, y no tienes ningún derecho a tocarla —con una agilidad casi sobrehumana la apartó de los brazos del muchacho y la mantuvo presa entre los de él, ella se sintió extrañamente protegida y a gusto, aun cuando era un total desconocido.

En ese momento se acercó el bartender a preguntar que sucedía. El hombre que ahora la sostenía fue quien se ocupó de responder, cuando el chico del bar le preguntó a ella solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza y lo siguiente que vio fue como entre dos vigilantes se llevaban a quien la había molestado.

Luego de reaccionar y al recordar el comentario que él había hecho se separó de su lado.

—Yo no me ofrecí a ti, me haces ver como una cualquiera.

El hombre la vio extrañado, quizás no esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿No lo hiciste?

—No —chilló indignada—. Solo te sugería algo, y tú ya te ocupaste de rechazarlo —hablaba al momento que buscaba en su bolso el dinero para pagar su cuenta, al tenerlo lo dejó sobre la barra—. Gracias por defenderme de ese sujeto, que tengas buenas noches.

Y sin más se dio media vuelta para encaminarse a la salida, por mucho aquella no había sido su noche y estaba segura de que no volvería a intentar coquetear con alguien más hasta que… no, jamás volvería a hacer eso.

Vio la hora en el teléfono, aún quedaban diez minutos para que llegara su taxi, por un momento se debatió si debía esperarlo o no en la calle, con lo que le acababa de pasar no le parecía muy prudente, de modo que antes de llegar a la salida se desvió para ir hasta el baño, allí estaría segura hasta que pudiese irse.

Justo antes de llegar alguien la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta acorralarla contra la pared, por un momento pensó que sería el sujeto que había intentado llevársela en la barra, pero se sorprendió al ver cómo era el hombre con quien había hablado.

—Yo nunca rechacé tu sugerencia —habló él con voz ronca, parecía casi molesto y no lo entendía.

—¿Qué? —fue lo que logró articular, la cercanía de su cuerpo le aceleraba el pulso y la respiración y estaba segura que no era por miedo.

—En ningún momento dije que no quería acostarme contigo.

—Parecías completamente desinteresado.

—No es así, en lo absoluto —él se acercó un poco más y ella por un segundo se olvidó de respirar.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo, entonces? —se atrevió a preguntar, no quería sonar desesperada, como quizás parecía, pero quería estar segura.

El hombre en lugar de decir algo se separó de ella y tomándola de la muñeca se dirigió a la salida, ella lo agradeció de cierta forma, al no tenerlo cerca podía volver respirar con normalidad. No sabía lo que le pasaba, nunca antes le había pasado con nadie.

—Será mejor que canceles tu taxi, no lo necesitaras hasta mañana —y con esa promesa la atrajo hacia él y se atrevió a besarla.

Se desconectó del mundo por un instante con ese beso ¡Dios! No creía que podía llegar a tal alboroto general por un beso, es decir, ya había besado antes y nunca había sentido tal cosa, como si todo su cuerpo sintiese ese beso. Al menos de algo estaba segura, no se había equivocado al escoger a ese hombre.

Salieron del bar y él la llevó hasta su auto, luego de abrirle la puerta para que subiera él dio la vuelta para tomar el volante. Una vez arrancó el coche ella se preguntó si debía o no escribirle a sus amigas, terminó descartando la idea porque no quería mentirles pero tampoco podía decirles que iba en el auto de un desconocido rumbo a un hotel, no, eso no estaba bien, ya cuando las volviese a ver el día siguiente les contaría todo, o casi todo.

El trayecto hasta el hotel más cercano no les tomó mucho tiempo, al llegar fue él quien pidió la habitación y dio el pago.

Rin estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera el alcohol que había tomado era capaz de evitar que se sintiese así, sus amigas siempre le habían dicho que tenía una resistencia un tanto envidiable, ya que por más que tomase ella nunca disminuía su agudeza, y claro nunca se había dado el caso de llegar a beber tanto como para olvidar las cosas que había hecho, y aquella noche era obvio que no quería olvidar lo que iba a pasar. Además de estar nerviosa sentía una gran anticipación por cómo podría resultar todo.

Fue él quien la guió hasta la habitación, una vez allí ella se dijo que ya no había manera de retractarse, así que se armó de valor y como si fuese una chica experta comenzó a desvestirse.

—No lo hagas —escuchó la voz de él cuando ya comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón—. Quiero ser yo quien te quite todo.

Ella tragó fuerte y cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó ante la expectativa. Él se acercó a ella, como lo haría un depredador con su presa y la empujó hasta dejarla sentada en la cama ella se apoyó en los codos.

—Ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres —comentó él de pronto.

—¿Son necesarios?

Él pareció estar de acuerdo porque no dijo nada más, se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello y mandíbula. Las manos de él recorrieron su cuerpo como nadie lo había hecho, le levantó la blusa y acarició la cintura ascendiendo con lentitud, dejo de besarla para quitarle la prenda, y aunque en ese momento ella debió sentirse avergonzada no fue así. Por alguna razón se sentía bien al mostrarse ante él, era extraño pero así era. Quizás era por la mirada que él le ofrecía, no era una mirada llena de simple lujuria o perversidad, no, era una que le transmitía pasión y deseo, como si disfrutase ver lo que veía, y eso le daba a ella cierta valentía, el sentirse deseada por un hombre como él era gratificante, dichoso.

El resto de su ropa fue retirada con deliciosa pausa, él se detenía con estrategia para darle besos o caricias en puntos sensibles. Ella motivada por la excitación llevó su manos al pecho de él y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa al momento que se disponía a dejar besos en su cuello, si él podía hacerlo, ella también ¿no?

Rin iba acariciando cada zona que iba quedando al descubierto hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, lo desabrochó y bajó la cremallera, casi al instante el turgente miembro, aun preso por el bóxer, quiso salir.

El hombre estaba besando sus pechos y con una de sus manos ya le recorría la entrepierna, ella se removió inquieta y él la hizo quedarse inmóvil. Rin prosiguió a recorrer el torso masculino, buscaba quitarle la camisa ya que deseaba poder explorarlo por completo de modo que lo instó a que se apresurara a quitársela, no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan desesperaba, pero él encendió algo dentro de ella.

Él se apartó de ella para quitarse la camisa y dejar que sus pantalones cayeran al suelo, más atrás le siguió la ropa interior, estaba completamente desnudo ante ella y ¡Oh, por Dios! Era la personificación de un Adonis, todo su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Por un momento se sintió diminuta ante tal espécimen.

Lo vio con la intención de acercarse y se detuvo un instante antes de llegar a ella, tomó sus pantalones y sacó algo de su billetera, pronto se dio cuenta que era un preservativo. Un hombre inteligente, pensó, debía admitir que estaba tan fascinada que había olvidado por completo la protección, al menos él aún se mantenía lo suficientemente controlado para hacerlo y eso le daba otro punto a favor. Inteligente, atractivo, alto y de carácter fuerte, en definitiva era como su hombre soñado.

Cuando terminó de colocarse el condón se acercó de nuevo a ella y la miraba de aquella manera que le hacía sentir electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Lo tenía sobre ella, tan cerca que podía olerlo, su cuerpo desprendía un olor entre canela y algo deliciosamente picante. El aliento de él le rozaba el cuello y luego la besó con ímpetu y volvió a degustar ese sabor mentolado aun con rastros del trago que él tomaba. Sus lenguas danzaron, demandantes.

Rin se separó del besó y gimió arqueando su cuerpo cuando dos dedos intrusos se ubicaron en su interior, estos se movieron ágilmente haciéndola estremecer por completo. Buscando un poco de igualdad dirigió una de sus manos hasta el miembro masculino que no dejaba de rozar sus muslos y lo apretó ligeramente para después ofrecerle movimientos circulares, lo escuchó gruñir en su oído entonces supo que estaban a mano, y se sintió orgullosa, él parecía complacido.

El preámbulo no duró mucho más, su compañero la tomó por la cintura y la hizo quedar en el centro de la cama, él manteniéndose sobre su cuerpo, ella, anticipándose, abrió las piernas para permitir que él se acomodase. Sintió el turgente miembro rozar su entrada y entonces lo que hizo fue colocar los brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, sujetándolo como si fuese su ancla.

Él la tomó apretándole las nalgas y la levantó de la cama. Entonces pasó, la penetró. De una sola embestida la llenó por completo. Rin gimió y se mordió los labios, se sentía ahogada de excitación. Por un momento él se quedó inmóvil, sólo allí, llenándola.

—¿Qué…? —la pregunta quedó incompleta cuando él comenzó a moverse.

Con una lentitud abrumadora él se retiró, sin hacerlo por completo, y luego volvía a empujar hasta lo más profundo. Repitió la acción varias veces y casi podía asegurar que en cada penetración él se hundía más y más, si es que eso podía ser posible. Lo sentía tan dentro de ella que creería que se volvería loca, pero no lograba llegar. Los lentos movimientos solo alargaban la dulce tortura.

—Por favor… —suplicó con la voz estrangulada por la pasión.

—¿Por favor, que? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó él al detenerse, dejando su pene justo en la entrada.

¿De verdad quería que lo dijera? Ya era mucho para ella llegar a ese punto con un hombre, y ahora ¿él quería que le dijera que la llevara al orgasmo? No sabía si llorar o reír, y no sabía si hacerlo por frustración o vergüenza. Él, en espera de su respuesta, le apretó el clítoris entre sus dedos. Todo su cuerpo templo, pero ¡no era lo que quería!

Se armó de valor y le apretó el cabello con las manos, tomando impulso para levantarse y pegar más sus cuerpos, se mordió los labios antes de hablar.

—Te quiero dentro. Más rápido —le susurró al oído, y al terminar la frase lamió la oreja de él. No supo que la llevó a eso, solo le provocó hacerlo, se sentía tan excitada que no podía pensar con claridad, y su cuerpo pedía a gritos un alivio.

Y él lo hizo, volvió a penetrarla y ahora comenzó a embestirla rápidamente. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama sin dejar de abrazarlo, él buscó la manera de besarle el cuello y bajar hasta los pechos, tomó un pezón entre sus dientes y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió desde allí hasta lo más profundo de su interior, hasta ese punto donde ambos cuerpos se unían.

Su compañero siguió embistiéndola, y cuando ya casi podía sentir el orgasmo, él se detuvo. Un sollozo salió de sus labios, ¡estaba tan cerca! Antes siquiera de poder reprocharle algo, él se acercó y le lamió el oído y le susurró algo que no pudo comprender, y en ese instante la embistió con mucha más fuerza, arrastrándola finalmente al orgasmo. Gimió mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía de placer, y él seguía arremetiendo, extendiendo ese clímax al máximo.

Lo escuchó soltar un gruñido desde lo profundo de la garganta y fue cuando se detuvo quedándose en su interior, podía sentir el palpitante miembro en lo más hondo, siendo apretado por su interior que se negaba a liberarlo. El hombre se dejó caer sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla por completo.

No sabía que se podía llegar a experimentar tal placer, el orgasmo había sido arrasador y tan asfixiante, de la buena manera. Nunca antes lo había sentido de aquella manera. ¿Era esa la diferencia entre lograr un orgasmo con un consolador y tenerlo con un hombre? O ¿se debía por el hombre quien se le había dado?

Cuando él salió, ella no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro entre alivio y decepción.

—Tranquila. No tendrás que esperar mucho más para repetirlo —dijo él dejándola sorprendida, ¿planeaba repetirlo? ¡Oh, por Dios! Aquella podía ser su mejor noche, y sin duda alguna le callaría la boca a sus amigas.

* * *

Apenas amaneció Rin se levantó de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa para ponérsela, sentía una ligera incomodidad en su entrepierna pero no era molesta, solo un recordatorio de lo que había sucedido. Aun no podía creerlo ¡se había acostado con un desconocido, y lo había disfrutado! Y no fue solo una vez, sino tres. Sin duda alguna valió la pena esperar y no haberse acostado antes con otro hombre.

Mientras se vestía le dedicaba un par de miradas, se preguntó si acaso él no tendría que levantarse para ir a trabajar, aunque prefería que no lo hiciera porque no tenía la menor idea de que decirle, ¿Cómo te despides de un desconocido con el que pasaste la mejor noche de tu vida? No creía que un "Gracias" fuese adecuado. No, en definitiva no le convenía que él despertase.

Además era agradable la vista que tenía, él estaba acostado boca abajo con toda la espalda al descubierto, el trasero era cubierto por las sábanas blancas, pero ya la noche anterior había tenido oportunidad de verlo y tocarlo bien. Y se sentía una pervertida al recordarlo. Detalló de nuevo la espalda y se dio cuenta de algo ¡le había dejado moretones!

Sus dedos le habían dejado marcas justo por debajo de los hombros, y ni siquiera podía ubicar en que momento de la noche había sido. Con prisa fue hasta el baño para verse en el espejo, debía asegurarse de que no tuviese moretones, al menos no en parte visibles, aquella noche era el ensayo de la boda de su amiga y al siguiente la boda, y debía utilizar vestidos escotados en las dos ocasiones. A la primera impresión no veía ningún moretón y eso la alivió un poco.

Luego de asearse y terminar de vestirse salió de la habitación en completo silencio, con suerte tendría tiempo de ir a casa, darse un baño, cambiarse e ir directo a su trabajo, quizá llegaría con algo de retraso pero eso, en aquel momento, distaba de importarle demasiado.

* * *

—Muy bien, señorita, ahora nos contaras que fue lo que sucedió anoche —le dijo Kagome.

Temprano les había escrito por el grupo para decirles que estaba bien, maravillosamente bien, habían sido sus palabras exactas, y que cuando se vieran les explicaría lo que había sucedido y por qué no respondió sus mensajes.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a terminar con el ensayo?

—Nada de eso, tenemos un par de minutos ante de que lleguen todos. Habla —le ordenó y ella rió.

De forma breve les contó como había decidido quedarse en el bar y seleccionar un hombre para acostarse, les dijo como se había creído rechazada y el incidente con el sujeto y como el hombre desconocido la defendió. Terminó contándoles que había terminado con él en una habitación de hotel. Sus amigas la veían, sin poder dar crédito a lo que decía.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —Sango fue la primera en hablar.

—Ustedes fueron quienes me empujaron a hacerlo.

—¿Nosotras? —la pregunta vino de Kagome.

—Se pasaron toda la noche burlándose de mi virginidad.

—Pero nunca te dijimos que te acostaras con el primer hombre que te cruzaras.

—No fue el primero que vi.

—Muy graciosa —regañó Kagome.

—Creo que lo importante es que lo hayas disfrutado ¿no? —intervino Ayame— Es mejor tener una primera vez increíble con un desconocido a que tener una promedio con alguien conocido.

—¿Kouga es promedio? —preguntó Sango.

—Él no fue mi primera vez —reveló y eso sorprendió a las demás.

—Eso no me lo esperaba, pero es menos impactante que lo que ha hecho Rin —añadió Sango.

—¿Por qué les sorprende tanto? —preguntó cansada. Pensó que después de todo lo que le habían dicho la noche anterior por lo menos la felicitarían, pero solo la acusaban.

—Es que eras la inocente del grupo —Kagome fue quien respondió.

Escuchar eso la sorprendió, ¿de verdad pensaban que era tan inocente?

—Déjame decirte, querida amiga, que perdí la inocencia hace mucho, y más al tener amigas como ustedes —esa revelación sorprendió más a las mujeres—. ¿Han escuchado ese dicho que dice que no es necesario perder la virginidad para perder la inocencia? Es bastante acertado.

—Creo que algo paso, y nos han cambiado a la niña —fue Sango quien habló. Rin rodó los ojos, y se echó a reír, estaban exagerando.

—Oh, vamos. No es algo malo, como bien dije lo disfrute bastante, así que dejemos que sea parte de una buena anécdota ¿sí?

—¿Conseguiste su número de teléfono? Ya sabes, por si quieres repetirlo —preguntó curiosa Ayame.

—¿Qué? No, ni siquiera intercambiamos nombres —se encogió de hombros.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Sí que fue una aventura de una noche —expresó Kagome y la sintió emocionada—. Quisiera regañarte, pero admito que me hubiese gustado hacer eso alguna vez.

—Bueno, ya no podrás hacerlo. A partir de mañana serás la señora Taisho.

—¡Oh, sí! Y no me arrepiento, tu desconocido podrá ser bueno, pero mi futuro esposo es el mejor —habló con orgullo.

—Oye, no desestimes a nuestros hombres —dijo Sango falsamente indignada.

Antes de que pudiesen seguir hablando llegó la madre de Kagome para decirle que ya habían llegado todos los invitados de modo que se levantaron para dirigirse al gran salón.

Mientras se dirigían a ocupar sus lugares Kagome le dijo que ella iría ubicada con Kohaku para hacer la entrada a la iglesia.

—¿El hermano se Inuyasha no sería su otro padrino? —preguntó dudosa.

Hasta la semana pasada él iba a ser el escogido para acompañarla a ella como madrina y dama de honor, Sango iría con Miroku, y Ayame con Kouga, todos emparejados menos ella, y por eso la habían ubicado con el soberbio hermano mayor de Inuyasha. Ella no lo conocía de nada, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al novio de su amiga no lo había visto, y la propia Kagome solo se había encontrado con él en tres o cuatro oportunidades.

—Se supone que Sesshoumaru llegaría hoy y no lo hizo, le dijo a Inuyasha que no podría llegar porque debía solucionar algo, así que no sabemos si podrá estar mañana. Entonces prefiero asegurarte con Kohaku, porque por nada del mundo puedes dejar de ser mi dama de honor —Kagome la tomó del brazo, ella sonrió.

—Creí que sería Kohaku —murmuró Sango.

—¿Qué?

—Kohaku, creí que sería él con quien perderías la virginidad —reveló dejando a Rin boquiabierta, y al parecer Kagome la acompañaba en su asombro.

—¿Kohaku? —preguntó dudosa, eso jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza, el hermano de Sango era su amigo, pero nada más—. Es solo un niño.

—Por el amor de Dios, es un año mayor que tú.

En eso tenía razón, pero para ella seguía siendo un niño, ella los prefería más… ¿maduros? ¿Era esa la palabra?

—A Rin le gustan mayores, por eso su obsesión con Jeffrey Dean Morgan —meditó Ayame.

—Espero que no te hayas acostado con un anciano.

—Y que al menos no fuese calvo.

Ella rió. Sus amigas eran únicas y por eso las quería tanto.

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda! ¿Qué les ha parecido esta nueva historia?**

 **Esto era algo que venía planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya había decidido que sería un regalo para la Gran Dmonisa, ¿Por qué? Bueno, es como una especie de homenaje, bien saben que ella es como la Diosa del lemon y yo quería ofrecerle un poco de eso a ella.**

 **Obviamente aun me falta mucho para superar a la maestra de lo erótico, pero espero que esta historia este al menos un poco cerca de su nivel.**

 **Admito que tuve mis pequeños dolores de cabeza, nunca había escrito algo así, normalmente me gusta que los personajes se conozcan y su relación avance de forma pausada, pero para esta historia quise innovar, y resulto Rin acostándose con un completo desconocido, ¿Qué tal?**

 **Mi amore! Espero te guste el regalo, y estés preparada para lo que viene(?) Podría decirse que fuiste mi inspiración, quería hacer algo para hacerte honor, porque lo mereces. Esperare ansiosa tu opinión al respecto. Te amo, Elba!**

 **Si me dicen que les ha parecido, seria genial. Estaré atenta a sus opiniones, sugerencias o teorías de lo que puede llegar a pasar.**

 **Me despido, esperando haberles al menos alegrado la noche, o alentado a que pasaran un buen fin de semana jajajajajaja**

 **No puedo irme sin el respectivo mensaje de felicitación.**

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dmonisa!**_

 **Besos y nos estaremos leyendo pronto!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Segunda parte del regalo de Dmonisa.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Estaba en la boda de su medio hermano no porque quisiera, la verdad olvidaba la última vez que lo había visto, pero Inuyasha le había jugado sucio, le había recordado que él era la única familia que le quedaba. El padre de ambos había muerto hacía más de quince años, y la madre de Inuyasha un par de años atrás, y al no contar con tíos o abuelos, sí, Sesshoumaru era el único familiar que le quedaba.

Él no era un hombre familiar, y aun cuando tenía a su madre viva no la veía más de tres veces al año, le gustaba la independencia por completo y no apegarse sentimentalmente a nada.

Había aceptado asistir a la boda porque sabía que no volvería a ver al molesto de su medio hermano en mucho tiempo, pero sólo a la boda. Aunque fue invitado a la despedida de soltero y al ensayo declinó la oferta a último minuto, esos bullicios no eran de su agrado, que se conformaran con su presencia en la boda, eso ya era mucho para él.

Aunque admitía que estuvo cerca de asistir al ensayo pero se vio tentado a desistir con la intención de buscar a alguien, lo cual resulto ser una pérdida de tiempo.

Ahora estaba esperando que fuesen llegando todos a la iglesia, aun cuando Inuyasha le había avisado que ya no sería su padrino, cosa a lo que no refuto en lo absoluto, llegó temprano. Su hermano le había dicho que sería reemplazado por el hermano de la amiga de su esposa, y la verdad lo tenía sin cuidado, podía poner a un perro si quería, era su boda. Su plan era asistir a la ceremonia pasar un rato en la fiesta y luego marcharse, siempre podía poner de excusa su trabajo.

Para su ventaja tenía un trabajo que le exigía bastante y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba fuera de la ciudad, incluso del país, y eso le facilitaba bastante el poder evitarse múltiples encuentros.

Solo por buscar una manera de entretenerse comenzó a ver a los invitados, estaba ubicado en un lugar donde pasaba desapercibido pero logrando ver todo. Su atención se vio centrada en una castaña que paso casi corriendo delante de él, la siguió con la mirada, debía estar seguro. La vio detenerse con dos mujeres que llevaban el mismo vestido pero en diferente color, la observó con detenimiento, el color naranja le favorecía bastante, resaltaba muy bien el cabello negro.

—Aquí estas, Sesshoumaru —la voz de su hermano no le hizo apartar la mirada de la mujer.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó sin preámbulo.

—¿Quién? —él solo señaló con la cabeza a las tres mujeres—. Son las damas de honor de Kagome: Sango, Rin y Ayame —Inuyasha indicó a cada mujer con un dedo.

Reconoció el nombre de Rin como el nombre que le había dado Inuyasha cuando le dijo su pareja para la ceremonia, y justamente era la del vestido naranja.

—Debes sentarte en la primera banca del lado derecho—le informó Inuyasha.

—No —negó viendo como ya las mujeres se alejaban.

—Bien, siéntate donde quieras, no discutiré —dijo con rapidez, ya tenía bastante cosas de que ocuparse como para ponerse a discutir con su hermano.

—Soy tu padrino, y debo tomar mi lugar donde corresponde —habló dirigiéndole por fin la mirada a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué dices? Ya te dije que Kohaku ocuparía tu lugar, cuando mencionaste que quizás no vendrías.

—Pero estoy aquí, y como tu hermano mayor, y único familiar —recalcó—, tengo más derecho de ser tu padrino que ese muchacho.

Inuyasha estaba cerca de sufrir un colapso nervioso, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese hombre? Primero aceptaba la invitación a regañadientes, y cuando le habló del cambio de planes con los padrinos, ni se inmuto, y ¿ahora venía y le decía eso? Que Dios le ayudara.

—Ya Kohaku practicó con Rin y…

—No es algo tan meticuloso, dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré. Ocuparé mi lugar —su voz sonó casi como una amenaza.

—Espera aquí, hablare con Rin y Kohaku —cedió solo porque no quería tener inconvenientes el día de su boda; Kagome lo mataría si algo salía mal, y si era sincero prefería a Sesshoumaru como su padrino, era su único familiar después de todo.

* * *

Todo era risas en el salón de la novia, Kagome en lugar de demostrar su nerviosismo con alguna crisis lo llevaba con humor, algo que había obtenido de Inuyasha, notó Rin. Ella conocía a Kagome desde la secundaria por lo que podía decir que cosas habían cambiado en ella después de conocer a su futuro esposo, dicen que el amor cambia a las personas y definitivamente eso había pasado con su amiga.

Escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y Sango preguntó quién era.

—Soy yo, Inuyasha. —Kagome iba a decir algo pero todas le dieron señal para que se quedara en silencio.

—Nada de eso chico, no puedes ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia —dijo Sango cerca de la puerta.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría, no pueden pasar más de doce horas sin hablar —habló Ayame poniendo los ojos en blanco. Kagome trataba de no romper a reír.

—Debo hablar con Rin —informó el hombre y eso las sorprendió. Sango tomó a Rin del brazo y la colocó muy cerca de la puerta para no tener que abrirla demasiado.

—Bien, a ella si puedes llevártela, solo regrésala rápido —indicó al abrir y casi empujar a Rin afuera.

Rin rió ante la actitud de Sango, pero le inquietaba saber para que Inuyasha pudiera necesitarla.

—¿Cómo esta ella? —le preguntó y ella supo que hablaba de Kagome.

—Esplendida —fue su corta respuesta, y con eso pudo ver como los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban, se notaba lo mucho que amaba a Kagome. Lo vio sacudir la cabeza.

—Hubo un cambio de planes, mi hermano será quien te acompañe —hablaba mientras la guiaba.

—Creí que no vendría, y…

—Ha llegado a último minuto y será mi padrino. Ya hablé con Kohaku, y le he dicho a Sesshoumaru lo que tiene que hacer, ahora te lo presentare para que no sean unos completos desconocidos.

Ella solo asintió y le brindó una sonrisa, a Inuyasha se le veía bastante nervioso, y no parecía muy contento con ese cambio a último momento, lo menos que podía hacer era apoyarlo, además ¿Qué tan malo podía ser caminar por el pasillo central con un desconocido?

Caminaron prácticamente hasta la entrada de la iglesia, allí vio a un hombre de espalda, al estar más cerca Inuyasha dijo su nombre, era su hermano. En cuanto el hombre se dio la vuelta Rin no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, debía ser una ilusión, quizás se estaba volviendo loca y alucinaba, eso le parecía una mejor opción a aceptar lo que veían sus ojos.

Inuyasha hizo las presentaciones y ella apenas y pudo articular palabra sin parecer una tonta, el hombre la saludó con un frío asentimiento de cabeza. Alguien llamó a Inuyasha y los tuvo que dejar solos y ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la calma.

—Yo…

—¿Si? —el hombre la miraba fijamente y ella sentía que no podía retener suficiente aire en los pulmones.

—Creo que Inuyasha ya te ha dicho lo que debes hacer, no es la gran cosa, caminar por el pasillo y listo —habló tratando de sonar tranquila.

—Fue lo que le dije.

—Bien —no tenía idea de que más decir, es decir ¿Qué le puedes decir al hombre con el que acostaste hacia dos días y esperabas no volver a ver?—. Debo volver con Kagome y ayudarla —no debería dar tantas explicaciones, parecía que quisiera huir, aunque eso no estaba lejos de la verdad—, nos veremos antes de la ceremonia —se despidió ya dándose la vuelta.

—Rin —la voz de él, tan profunda y firme la hizo volverse a verlo—, ha sido un gran placer conocerte —al escucharlo algo dentro de ella se alboroto a mil por hora.

—Igual para mí —fue lo que pudo decir antes de alejarse de ese hombre tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

Caminó hasta el salón de la novia con el corazón en la boca, ¿Cómo había llegado a pasar aquello? ¿Qué clase de broma pesada le estaba haciendo el destino?

Al entrar a la habitación se tiró, de forma literal, en el primer sillón cercano.

—¿Rin? —era Ayame quien hablaba—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Algo va mal?

—No. Si —respondió. Nada iba mal con la boda, con su vida era otro asunto.

—Estas pálida —Sango se le acercó y comenzó a airearla un poco—. Pareces que hubieses visto un fantasma, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Era… es él. Esta aquí —habló sin fijar su vista y tragando con fuerza.

—Ok, nena, será mejor que especifiques porque empezaré a creer que hablas de un muerto y no será divertido.

Rin dio una fuerte bocanada de aire y se preparó para hablar.

—El hombre con quien… me acosté, está aquí —reveló y sus dos amigas la vieron sorprendidas. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado que Kagome no estaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Lo viste merodeando por la iglesia o es un invitado?

—Un muy buen invitado, supongo —aún sentía ese alboroto interno.

—Pero, conocías a todos los invitados.

—No a uno —susurró.

—Espera —Sango se alertó—, no iras a decir que…

—El hermano de Inuyasha —confesó al momento que se llevaba las manos al rostro.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, ni Sango o Ayame eran capaces de decir algo, y ella no estaba segura de preferirlo así o que le dijeran algo. Fue la voz de Kagome la que rompió el silencio.

—Chicas, para su boda les recomiendo que no usen una falda tan grande, puede verse hermosa pero es un verdadero problema para ir al baño, aunque la cola de Sango se arrastró por toda la iglesia, fuiste una exagerada —calló de pronto al notar que no le prestaban atención— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Inuyasha está bien? —sus nervios comenzaron a mostrarse por primera vez.

—Todo bien con la boda, tranquila.

—¿Y por qué Rin parece querer comenzar a llorar? —señaló a la pelinegra que seguía con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y cubriéndose el rostro.

—Porque ha descubierto la identidad de su hombre misterioso —informó Ayame.

—Eso es genial, ¿No? —le emocionaba eso—Podría tener una gran historia de amor y… —calló al ver las expresiones de sus amigas, algo no estaba bien—. Oh, vamos, ¿es un mafioso acaso? No puede ser tan malo.

—Tu podrías decirlo mejor que nosotras —eso la confundió—. Rin se acostó con tu futuro cuñado —le reveló Sango y esa información la dejó muda y fría.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó al reaccionar y corrió a sentarse a un lado de Rin, la sacudió un poco e hizo que la viera—. Me vas a explicar muy bien lo que paso.

Rin como pudo volvió a contarles lo sucedido el jueves y luego les habló del encuentro con Sesshoumaru, y el reconocimiento instantáneo.

—¿Estas segura? Es decir, ahora que lo pienso, esa noche tuviste que haberte fijado en sus ojos al menos una vez, los pudiste haber relacionado —opinó Ayame al analizar un poco.

—Bueno, me llamaron la atención y resultaron vagamente familiares, pero no iba a pensar en Inuyasha en un momento como ese, y luego supongo que lo olvide. Y creo que puedo estar bastante segura de reconocer al hombre con quien perdí la virginidad —habló con orgullo, aunque la situación era tan absurda que parecía tonto.

—Pero algo no está bien. Sesshoumaru le dijo a Inuyasha que no vendría al ensayo porque tenía asuntos que atender, entonces no pudo haber estado el jueves en el club —señaló Kagome, eso era lo que más le costaba procesar.

—Pues allí estaba, quizás los asuntos eran acá en la ciudad o que se yo —movió sus brazos un poco exasperada.

—Bien, es una opción —intervino Sango—, pero ¿Cómo actuó él? ¿Qué te dijo cuándo te vio? ¿Reaccionó de alguna manera?

—Estaba muy sereno, con esa mirada penetrante, siquiera se inmuto. Apenas y cruzamos palabra, pero cuando me devolvía me dijo "Ha sido un gran placer conocerte".

—Eso puede significar muchas cosas —dijo pensativa Sango.

—Sesshoumaru es muy caballeroso, es algo que él podría decir —señaló Kagome.

—Entonces tienes dos opciones —dijo Ayame de pronto.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Rin dudosa.

—Que te hayas equivocado y sea alguien parecido y por eso no se hubiese inmutado.

—¿Y la segunda opción? —la primera no le parecía nada acertada, ella sabía que era él, incluso su cuerpo se lo decía.

—Que efectivamente sea él, pero que no te haya reconocido y por eso actuó tan serio.

—Eso no es ningún consuelo —dijo Rin, esa opción le gustaba todavía menos.

Todas rieron y entonces comenzaron con los arreglos finales de Kagome, la madre de ella apareció para darle el visto bueno y luego se prepararon para salir.

A pesar de decidir arreglarse en la iglesia, Kagome apareció con veinte minutos de retraso, para no perder con la tradición, había dicho Kotomi.

Sus amigas le dijeron que cuando volviese a ver a Sesshoumaru actuase normal, como si esa fuese la primera vez que lo veía, y así ver como actuaba él, y ella estaba decidida a actuar así, no podía dejar notar que aquello le afectaba.

Todos se organizaron en sus lugares y comenzó a sonar el tema nupcial. Ya Inuyasha esperaba en el altar, ella y Sesshoumaru fueron los primeros en recorrer el pasillo, se sentía nerviosa pero mantuvo su vista en el frente, al llegar al altar ocupó su lugar; los siguieron Ayame y Kouga, la pelliroja se colocó a su lado derecho; Kagome apareció y entonces Rin dirigió la mirada hacia Inuyasha, él estaba concentrado solo en ella, no existía nadie más para él en ese momento, de eso estaba segura, fácilmente se notaba lo mucho que la amaba y ella no podía estar más feliz por su amiga.

Cuando Kagome estaba más cerca pudo ver como Inuyasha movía sus labios para formar una oración sencilla, " _Te amo_ ", solo eso dijo e incluso ella sintió la fuerza de esas palabras. Su amiga era una mujer con mucha suerte por poder vivir un amor tan fuerte y hermoso como del que se hablaba en los libros.

Desvió la vista y en un segundo se vio atrapada en la penetrante mirada de Sesshoumaru, él parecía estar viéndola desde hacía tiempo, ella aprovechó el momento en que Sango se cruzó, y ocupó su lugar a su lado izquierdo, para apartar la mirada y volver su atención a la ceremonia. En ese momento solo importaba Kagome, lo que sea que pasaba con Sesshoumaru tendría que esperar.

* * *

Rin decidió alejarse de la multitud para tomar un respiro, desde que salieron de la iglesia ni Sango, Ayame o ella habían parado, debían asegurarse que todo fuera perfecto y que Kagome no tuviese que preocuparse por nada. Ahora todo parecía estar bajo control y por fin podían descansar.

No es como si se quejará, le gusto participar en todo el proceso, resultaba bastante divertido y más teniendo a Sango y Ayame como apoyo, pero tener un momento para ella nunca estaba de más. Se alejó del salón principal y fue hasta uno de los privados, ya sus amigas habían tenido su momento ahora le tocaba a ella, y si era sincera lo necesita más para esconderse que para descansar.

Al terminar la ceremonia Ayame, Sango y ella subieron al auto que las llevaría al salón de fiesta, en ese momento la pelirroja habló.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó.

—Ha sido una boda hermosa —comentó ella.

—No me refiero a eso. Tú te diste cuenta, ¿Cierto Sango?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —comento como si tal cosa.

–¿De qué hablan?

—Ese hombre te estaba devorando con la mirada —soltó Ayame.

—Eso no…

—Por un momento creí que te saltaría encima o algo —aseguró Sango.

—Definitivamente la tensión sexual se podía sentir en el aire.

—Creí que mis opciones eran estar equivocada o que él no me reconociera —dijo con ironía, debía tratar de buscarle el lado divertido.

—Pues había una tercera, que fuera él, te reconociera y te deseara más que lo que desea un sediento una fuente de agua —indicó Ayame como si eso resultase una victoria.

Por esa conversación había estado evitando a Sesshoumaru en toda la fiesta, cuando lo veía acercarse buscaba obtener la atención de cualquier invitado, y en una oportunidad, cuando aceptó la invitación de Kohaku para bailar pudo sentir la mirada de Sesshoumaru sobre ella durante todo el baile, aquello no tenía ningún sentido ¿Por qué parecía vigilar cada uno de sus pasos?

Suspiró con alivio, al menos allí tendría un poco de tranquilidad. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y esperaba que no se hubiese presentado ningún problema.

—Hola, pequeña escurridiza —al escuchar esa profunda voz todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó y una corriente eléctrica corrió por su columna.

* * *

Aquella mujer parecía estar jugando al gato y al ratón, muy bien sabía que lo había reconocido al mismo instante de verlo, tal como él la reconoció a ella, pero parecía evitarlo a toda costa. Quizás estaba arrepentida de lo que había pasado o se sentía avergonzada, después de todo ninguno de los dos hubiese pensado que se volverían a ver, pero así había sido, y por su parte no pensaba desperdiciar aquella oportunidad.

Se mantuvo observándola toda la noche y trataba de asociarla con la mujer que se le había acercado en el club con la intención de llevárselo a la cama, en ocasiones, parecían ser dos mujeres distintas. La que veía en esa ocasión reía bastante, y no parecía cómoda estando cerca de los hombres, durante toda la fiesta solo bailó con uno, y ese solo fue suficiente para que algo dentro de él se encendiera, no le había gustado verla en brazos de otro hombre, lo cual era absurdo.

En su lugar la mujer que lo intentó seducir en el bar, se mostraba más directa, atrevida y con una mirada que no se desviaba, había resultado ser torpemente seductora, y quizás eso fue lo que le atrajo de ella, no había sido como las demás mujeres que se le acercaban, fue sincera y en cuanto se creyó rechazada no armó ningún alboroto como solían hacerlo muchas, en ese momento le pareció intrigante.

No dejó que el sujeto del bar se la llevara por dos razones, la primera, no podía dejar que una mujer fuera llevaba a la fuerza para obligarla a algo que no quería; y la segunda, por algún motivo le disgustaba la idea de que ella se acostara con otro hombre, lo cual era absurdo porque era una desconocida de la cual no sabía ni el nombre.

Y esa sensación había vuelto al verla bailar con quien se suponía ocuparía su lugar en la boda, por un breve instante se preguntó si podría ser su novio, pero descartó la idea al recordar lo que ella le había dicho. Si no buscaba acostarse con alguien que tuviese pareja es porque claramente ella tampoco la tenía, y eso le parecía perfecto. Le gustaba la idea de tenerla disponible para él solo.

Si lo admitía, la primera impresión que tuvo de ella fue que solo era una niña intentando hacer alguna jugarreta de seducir a un hombre mayor que ella, luego se dio cuenta que no era así, ella le habló de una manera tan correcta que fue atrayéndolo más y más. Otro punto a su favor, además de su ingenio, fue su cuerpo, las delicadas curvas lo llamaban y una vez la vio alejarse no pudo resistirse y le dio alcance.

Aquella noche había resultado ser una de las mejores en mucho tiempo. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado de tal manera acostarse con una mujer, tanto que sentía que no podía saciarse de ella, quería más de ella. Fue por eso que desistió asistir al ensayo de la boda, y en su lugar regresó al club esperando poder encontrar de nuevo a la misteriosa mujer, tal había sido el impacto en él, pero ella no llegó y se sintió como un idiota.

Pero ahora que volvía a tenerla frente a si, no la dejaría escapar, porque se llamaba Sesshoumaru Taisho que esa mujer volvería a gemir entre sus brazos.

Estaba con un grupo de invitados cuando la vio alejarse y escabullirse por un costado del gran salón, le dio un par de minutos de ventaja y entonces se disculpó para dejar una conversación a la cual no le estaba prestando atención.

Llegó hasta el pasillo y vio que se había varias puertas, parecían ser reservados privados, quizás un lugar para que los novios o familiares cercanos pudiesen descansar, y le parecía perfecto. Dos puertas estaban entre abiertas y se veía la luz apagada, siguió hacia la próxima, esta cerraba, tocó y poco después abrió a quien reconoció como la madre de Kagome, se excusó diciendo que buscaba a su hermano, que sabía estaba en el salón. Se dirigió entonces a la última puerta, estaba seguro que estaba allí, la manilla giró y abrió, la vio sentada en un sillón de espaldas a él.

—Hola, pequeña escurridiza —dijo al entrar por completo en el pequeño salón, no sin antes asegurarse de dejar un pequeño anuncio de " _No molestar_ " por la parte de afuera de la puerta, y al cerrarla paso el seguro.

La vio volverse con rapidez, quizás no esperaba que él apareciera allí.

—Quedaban dos cubículos desocupados...

—Prefiero este —le interrumpió.

—En ese caso —ella se puso de pie y rodeo el sillón para caminar hacia la puerta y él—, te lo dejaré y yo iré a otro.

—No lo harás —caminó hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder—. Has estado evitándome, no lo harás por más tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella, ya no podía retroceder más, tenía el sillón a su espalda.

—Que seamos sinceros, Rin —la llamó por su nombre para crear más intimidad, cuanto le hubiese gustado poder saberlo desde el primer encuentro—. Que dejes de huir de mí.

—No lo hago —refutó de inmediato.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante encontrarte precisamente en la boda de mi hermano.

—Sí, fue una gran casualidad.

—No creo en casualidades —se acercó más a ella y colocó las manos en su cintura para retenerla—. Me gusta pensar que era inevitable volver a encontrarnos, hubiese sido realmente lamentable no poder volver a hacer esto —la besó con hambre, incluso él mismo se sorprendía de la necesidad que tenia de ella.

Rin luego de la sorpresa inicial se vio envuelta en ese deseo y no pudo negarse a responder el beso, pasó los brazos por el cuello de él.

Sesshoumaru se separó del beso y comenzó a recorrerle el cuello con suaves besos, mientras que con una mano se ocupaba de subirle el vestido.

—Sesshoumaru, no creo que… —ella tomó una bocanada de aire—, no es un buen momento, ni el lugar, cualquiera podría entrar y…

—Nadie entrara —aseguró—. Y te digo algo, todo momento es adecuado cuando se desea —susurró en su oído y pudo sentir como ella se estremecía—. Además, ¿el riesgo no añade un poco más de placer?

Le lamió el cuello y luego le dio un chupón en la clavícula, al ella quejarse volvió a susurrarle al oído.

—Eso fue por los moretones en la espalda, estamos a mano —se alejó un poco para verle la cara, ella se había sonrojado y debía admitir que se veía mucho más atractiva de esa manera, le parecía más inocente y por alguna razón le gustaba, la consideraba hermosa.

Entonces la besó de nuevo, con más pasión y deseo que antes, no podía resistirse a ese rostro enmarcado y esa mirada entre coqueta e inocente. Ella le respondió el beso con el mismo ardor, ambos se deseaban y no tenía caso negarlo.

Siguió con la tarea de subirle el vestido, por mucho que deseara poder quitarle cada prenda no había tiempo y su necesidad crecía, su propia excitación era tal que dolía, su miembro pedía ser liberado. Era increíble como precisamente una mujer como ella le causará ese tipo de reacciones, cuando solía conocérsele como alguien controlado, y era algo por lo que estaba orgulloso, pero con ella el control se había esfumado y solo quedaba el firme deseo de tomarla y hacerla suya.

Con pericia llevó la mano hasta la entrepierna de ella, apartó la panti y de inmediato pudo sentir la humedad, estaba tan lista como él, pasó sus largos dedos por toda la línea íntima y finalmente adentró dos en el caliente interior. La escuchó gemir y el sonido le pareció una hermosa melodía.

Sacó los dedos de su interior y luego se los llevó a la boca, probar su sabor lo encendió todavía más. El rostro de ella se tornó carmesí por la vergüenza, y la vio morderse los labios.

Con premura, y asegurándose de que ella no se movería, se ocupó de desabrochar su pantalón, y liberar su demandante miembro de la prisión de ropa. Aunque ansiaba penetrarla de inmediato se retrasó al buscar un preservativo en su billetera, no siempre solía hacer ese tipo de encuentros furtivos pero le gustaba estar preparado; una vez listo colocó las manos en la cintura de ella pero no se acercó a su cuerpo, Rin buscó colocar las manos alrededor de su cuello y la detuvo, había algo que había deseado hacer la primera noche y no tuvo oportunidad.

Le hizo dar la vuelta entre sus brazos, ella exclamó sorprendida.

—Yo… —ella parecía avergonzada.

—¿Será la primera vez que lo hagas así? —preguntó, le gustaba la idea de ser quien le mostrara e hiciera probar nuevas posiciones, la vio asentir, apenas podía ver el perfil de su rostro pero se notaba claramente el sonrojo—. Lo disfrutarás —prometió.

Le indicó que tomase apoyo del sillón, permitiéndole separar un poco el cuerpo para lograr estabilidad. La vio allí, inclinada hacia él, con sus deliciosas curvas y se preguntó dónde había estado escondida todo ese tiempo y cómo era que no tenía a alguien a su lado, eso lo descartó de inmediato, la idea de pensarla con alguien le disgustaba, esa mujer debía ser solo suya.

Se acercó con una lentitud tortuosa a ella, acariciando sus muslos y el contorno de su trasero, su cremosa piel merecía ser tocada. Se acomodó e hizo que ella elevará las caderas hacia él, apartó de nuevo la estorbosa prenda y rozó toda la línea intima, no pudiendo resistirse más comenzó a penetrarla.

Comenzó de forma lenta, llenándola centímetro a centímetro, ella se empujaba hacia él en un intento de lograr una penetración completa, pronto se la daría, pero primero quería degustar la delicia de abrirse paso en ese cálido interior y disfrutarlo, era tan deliciosamente estrecha que sentía que podría acabar en un segundo. Una vez estuvo por completo dentro de ella se inclinó sobre su espalda y la escuchó soltar un gemido tembloroso, le gustaba y eso le complacía.

Con la misma lentitud con la entró, comenzó a salir. Escuchaba como ella respiraba con un poco de dificultad, parecía necesitar más, y él se lo daría. Una vez estuvo casi fuera de ella volvió a empujar en esa ocasión de forma rápida y profunda. Rin soltó un grito ahogado y con la fuerza del movimiento el sillón cedió.

Por mucho que le gustará escucharla gemir y gritar a causa del placer que le daba no podía dejar que otros escuchasen, era algo que quería reservarse, sólo él, quien le ofrecía placer, era merecedor de ese melodioso sonido, entonces dirigió una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de ella e introdujo dos dedos en su boca con la intención de disminuir la intensidad de los gemidos, sintió un poco de tensión en ella al hacerlo, quizás por la sorpresa, pero en cuanto volvió a moverse la tensión quedó atrás.

Sus embestidas siguieron fuertes, profundas y rápidas, era tal la excitación que sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más, entonces llevó la mano que mantenía en la cintura de ella hasta su entrepierna, y allí tomó el delicado botón entre el dedo índice y pulgar, sintió el estremecimiento del cuerpo de ella. Su interior estaba más apretado, si es que pudiese ser posible, dejó de apretar el clítoris y se concentró en penetrarla para llegar juntos al orgasmo, y en cuanto él dio la última y poderosa embestida volvió a apretarlo. Sintió las convulsiones del cuerpo de Rin como propias. Fue uno de los orgasmos más poderosos y embriagantes que había tenido.

Salió de ella una vez que su propio cuerpo dejó de temblar, y con lentitud se alejó de Rin. Mala idea, la vio descender al suelo, al parecer sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla, la tomó entre sus brazos con rapidez y la escuchó soltar un pequeño suspiro.

—Tendremos que hacer que tengas más fuerza en las piernas —comentó.

—¿Qué? —ella no pareció entender sus palabras. Oh, como le gustaría pervertir a esa mujercita, y lo haría, claro que sí, aunque ese no era momento para hablar de eso.

La dejó sentada en el sillón y luego fue hasta lo que creía y esperaba fuese un baño, por suerte lo era. Descartó el preservativo y se limpió para luego acomodarse lo mejor posible la ropa, al terminar tomó una toalla y la humedeció un poco, regresó al saloncito.

Fue directo hasta Rin y se acuclilló delante de ella, la hizo abrir las piernas para poder limpiarla con la toalla. Ella estaba visiblemente avergonzada, buscaba evitar mirarlo a los ojos y un sonrojo seguía marcado en sus mejillas, era una pequeña joya adorable.

Rin se inquietó más cuando comenzó a pasarle la toalla por los muslos.

—Yo hare el resto, gracias —le dijo deteniendo sus manos en el camino. Él no objeto ya que en el fondo sabía que de seguir de seguro sería en vano, terminaría haciéndole el amor de nuevo.

Se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento, jamás había ligado el sexo con el amor, ¿Por qué ahora le llegó eso? Rin solo era una mujer atractiva a la cual acaba de conocer, y de la cual estaba lejos de llegar a sentir ese mal intencionado sentimiento.

Quizás solo era que le resultaba vulgar pensar en simple sexo luego de una experiencia tan gratificante, y por esa misma razón se negaba a dejarla ir tan pronto, disfrutaría de ella y sus placeres hasta que se aburriera y se sintiese saciado. Sí, eso sería lo que haría.

* * *

Por fin se sentía lista para salir, le había dicho a Sesshoumaru que saliera antes, primero porque seguir con su mirada sobre ella le causaba una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, no podría calmarse si él se quedaba en la misma habitación; y de igual forma no podían verlos salir juntos, eso sería muy vergonzoso.

Una vez se marchó, ella se dirigió al baño para poder arreglarse lo mejor posible, sus mejillas seguían con un ligero tono rosa y bien sabía que no se debía al maquillaje. Le tomó un par de minutos quedar de forma presentable, principalmente porque tuvo que maniobrar con su cabello para que le cubriera el chupón que le había hecho Sesshoumaru.

Aún no se podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que había dejado que pasara, porque la verdad no opuso resistencia alguna, se sentía demasiado tentada como para pedirle que se detuviera en serio.

En cuanto estuvo lista salió para regresar al gran salón, ya se había retrasado bastante.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a sus amigas, estaban sentadas en una mesa, al parecer descansaban, e incluso Kagome estaba allí.

—Oh, pensamos que te habías quedado dormida, Rin —comentó Sango al verla—, ya íbamos a ir a buscarte.

—Se acerca la hora de lanzar el ramo y tomar las fotografías con los padrinos —dijo Ayame, ella era quien llevaba toda la organización en la cabeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Kagome en cuanto se sentó a su lado—. Estas roja, ¿tienes fiebre? —antes de que pudiese negarlo, ya su amiga le ponía una mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura. Kagome era la amiga que se comportaba como una madre, siempre preocupándose por la salud y bienestar de todos.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco acalorada, no te preocupes —aseguró pero Kagome la vio con sospecha.

—Debe ser porque tienes el cabello alrededor del cuello —dijo Sango.

—Si, además eso no te beneficia nada. Tienes unos hombros hermosos como para cubrirlos —habló la pelirroja y al momento le tomó el cabello para arreglárselo en cascada—. Mucho mejor así.

—¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —preguntó Kagome.

Rin de inmediato se llevó la mano al cuello.

—Déjame ver —Sango se había acercado más a ella y Ayame también la examinaba. Luego de un minuto de incomodo silencio añadió—: Y bien ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Ella no pudo decir nada, no había una excusa razonable y creíble, y la verdad era vergonzosa, de solo recordarlo se sonrojó aún más. Kagome seguía mirándola con suspicacia.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —gritó de pronto, haciendo que los invitados de la mesa contigua voltearan a verlas.

—Yo…

—Creo que nos tienes que explicar algo —dijo Sango.

—No es la gran cosa —dijo para restarle importancia—, se nos hará tarde para las fotos y… —Ayame que aún estaba a su espalda la hizo sentarse de nuevo al intentar ella ponerse de pie.

—Tenemos un par de minutos, y si hay un pequeño retraso no importara —sentenció.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —preguntó la castaña.

—Aunque me resulte un poco difícil de asimilar, creo que es bastante obvio, ha sido Sesshoumaru.

Rin se negaba a decir palabra, había sido descubierta al instante. Kagome les dijo a Sango y Ayame que hace un rato Inuyasha había estado buscando a Sesshoumaru sin poder encontrarlo en ningún lado, ahora resultaba fácil saber donde había estado.

—¿Tuvieron sexo? —¿acaso Sango no podía ser más discreta?

—La respuesta es obvia, no te tardas tanto con alguien solo para que te haga un chupón —dijo Ayame.

—Pero no hay ninguna cama… Oh, claro, no es necesaria —Kagome se respondió sola.

—¿Que pasara ahora?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder. Era muy posible que después de esa noche no volviese a ver a Sesshoumaru nunca más.

—Yo no lo creo así —comentó Sango.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Incluso ahora te vigila como un halcón —señaló discretamente la dirección desde donde él la observaba. Rin tuvo que obligarse a no voltear a verlo.

—Parece que tu aventura de una noche se convirtió en algo mas —habló Ayame con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ella no quería pensar en eso, apenas y conocía a ese hombre, y la verdad no estaba interesada en una relación.

Kagome se levantó de pronto como impulsada por un resorte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podemos darnos sin causar un retraso mayor? —preguntó a Ayame. La pelirroja vio la hora en su teléfono celular.

—Justo ahora contamos con un máximo de 25 minutos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Me niego a que alguien más tenga más sexo que yo en el día de mi boda. Si me disculpan, iré a buscar a mi esposo —dijo para luego alejarse en dirección a Inuyasha que estaba a un par de metros.

Rin por un momento pensó que Kagome se molestaría, después de todo su deber como dama de honor era ocuparse de que todo fuese perfecto, no desaparecer para acostarse con nada más y nada menos que con su cuñado.

La vio llegar a Inuyasha y luego halarlo para llevarlo hasta los salones de descanso. Sonrió, así era su amiga, no la culparía o reclamaría, en tal caso le brindaría su apoyo en toda aquella locura.

Era agradable contar con una amistad como esa, al igual que con Sango y Ayame, de quienes no se separaría en lo que quedaba de fiesta, solo por seguridad.

 **Continuara.**

.

.

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda! Aun es viernes, cierto? Al menos en algunos países jajajaja Ya pensaba que no lo lograría.**

 **Wao! No espera tal receptividad, me sorprende y emociona muchísimo! Gracias infinitas! Ahora me siento en la gran obligación de no decepcionar a muchas.**

 **Creo que se me ha ido la mano con lo largo, pero es que había tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no quería dejar nada por fuera. En un principio, cuando comencé a desarrollar la historia, no tenía intención de que fuera así, en cuanto a la relación de Rin, Kagome, Sango y Ayame, pero creo que me vi influenciada por Nora Roberts y su serie "Cuatro Bodas", esa amistad allí mostrada es hermosa y me contagio el querer describirla, y hacer como un pequeño homenaje.**

 **Espero les haya gustado esa relación de amistad, y no les resultase tediosa, después de todo las amigas son parte fundamental de nuestra vida, cierto?**

 **A mi querida Dmonisa, espero que le esté gustando su regalo, y de igual forma a todos los que leen esta historia. Ojala la estén disfrutando de lo lindo.**

 **Ahora para no extenderme mucho más, paso a responder los Guest por aca, y el resto de comentarios los responderé por privado.**

 **Maritza:** Oh, sí que fue una gran noche, y hasta yo me quiero encontrar un Sessh en algún bar, pero ni salgo jajajaja. Y pues sí que fue una sorpresa. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por leerme!

 **Mi baby girl:** Esasamigas son más que picaras jajaja, y lo del amigo, quizás lo presente más adelante(?) Ya sabes lo que lo hizo aceptar la sugerencia de Rin. Esa espalda sexy nos hace babear a todas! Pues ya Sessh también ha marcado su territorio y de forma muy visible.

 **Maeu:** Hola! Esto, bueno quizás a tu amiga le funcione el cuaderno, pero a mí no mucho, créeme cuando digo que no público ni la décima parte de las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza, solo publico las que deben y necesitan salir, es mi forma de liberarme, y de igual forma no soy alguien que se pueda mantener en una sola historia demasiado tiempo seguido. De modo que, o actualizo diferentes historias de forma continua o dejo solo una abierta y la actualizo cada década.

 **Guest (Mi amore):** Se supone que eso es una crítica constructiva? Es una alabanza! Bueno acá también ha subido bastante la temperatura, no? Me alegro muchísimo que te guste este regalo que es especialmente para ti, nadie más podría merecerlo más.

 **Mina Rose:** Oh, por Dios!Gracias! Y lo sé, lo sé, he adelantado algo con ese fic, pero no termino el capítulo, pero algo puedo asegurar antes de que termine el año habrá actualización de "Ella, tan inesperada". Pues ya has visto todo lo que paso, que tal te ha perecido? Saludos!

 **Maril:** Y se añade más picante al asunto, esto está que arde, no?

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, e incluso gracias a esos lectores fantasmas, también son especiales. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

Ahora me despido con una pregunta: ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? Sugerencias o dudas son bien recibidas.

Y añadiré algo más, muy posiblemente algunos de ustedes ya han leído el final de esta historia. Dicho esto, me iré corriendo!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Tercera parte del regalo de Dmonisa.**

 **Nota:** _ **Recuerden la advertencia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Sin darse cuenta había pasado un año, y lo sabía porque su hermano había estado publicando fotos de su aniversario de bodas, lo que significaba que tenía un año en su cuasi relación con Rin.

Y lo decía de esa manera porque no era una relación propiamente dicha, se conocían muy poco el uno al otro, y solían verse solamente durante los fines de semana que él estaba en la ciudad, los cuales eran pocos, y las veces que se veían lo menos que solían hacer era hablar, se la pasaban encerrados en la habitación bien fuese en su casa o en el departamento de ella.

Todo comenzó como una simple aventura, él pensó que después de un par de encuentros con ella su interés se vería disminuido, pero no fue así, en ese punto se sentía más atraído hacia Rin, y la deseaba más que a nada, a tal punto que le causaba cierta repugnancia acostarse con otra mujer.

Y allí entraba en otro tema delicado, por primera vez en años duraba tanto tiempo teniendo relaciones con una sola mujer. Tuvo una amante con quien se entretuvo bastante tiempo, pero nunca fue monógamo, siempre solía tener relaciones con otras mujeres, especialmente durante sus viajes. Pero ahora no era así, cuando viajaba no se sentía interesado en ninguna otra mujer por más que se le insinuara y sin importar lo atractiva que fuese o el tiempo que le llevase el viaje, tan solo se le antojaba regresar y acostarse con Rin.

Pero catalogar a Rin como amante, le parecía vulgar, ella merecía más que eso, aunque ciertamente no podía acreditarle el título de novia, él ya era mayor para esas cosas. Ella era la pareja que ocupaba por tiempo indeterminado.

Le había resultado un poco problemático obtener el número telefónico de Rin, pero bajo la estrategia correcta logró obtenerlo de su hermano, solo utilizando una excusa tonta de que le interesaba su trabajo.

Se comunicó con Rin y esta se extrañó ante su llamada, no le fueron necesarias muchas palabras para acordar un encuentro y luego como dos adultos que eran comenzaron con su aventura.

Era sábado y acababa de tomar el avión de regreso a Tokio, en un par de horas podría volver a tener esas deliciosas curvas entre sus manos.

Recordó con cierto orgullo la ocasión en que ella sin proponérselo le había dicho que él había sido su primer hombre.

Sería aquel su cuarto encuentro desde que comenzaron a tener relaciones y había algo que Sesshoumaru deseaba más que nada, poder terminar de lleno en el interior de ella, pero bien había notado que ella no tomaba ninguna clase de pastillas, de modo que después de terminar con una ronda de sexo, le preguntó.

—¿Utilizas algún método anticonceptivo? —ella lo vio de forma extraña ante la pregunta.

—Tú siempre usas preservativos —dijo Rin a modo de respuesta.

—¿Y las mujeres sexualmente activas no deberían usar sus propios anticonceptivos? —preguntó con interés, todas sus anteriores parejas se hacían de algún método anticonceptivo—. ¿O es que acaso siempre esperas que el hombre lleve preservativos?

Rin pareció dudar la respuesta, incluso parecía un poco contrariada.

—Tienes razón —murmuró ella con un notable sonrojo—. No los he utilizado, pero me pondré en contacto con mi ginecóloga.

Esa respuesta le causó cierta intriga.

—¿Por qué no los has utilizado? —se atrevió a preguntar, si ella se le había presentado tan confiaba aquella noche en el bar era para pensar que era alguien con experiencia.

—Porque no eran necesarios —respondió con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Siempre son necesarios cuando se busca sexo en un bar —refutó levantando una ceja.

En ese momento ella se levantó de la cama envolviendo su cuerpo en la sábana. Cuando habló le daba la espalda.

—Esa fue la primera vez que recurrí a eso, y será la última —se le escuchaba ¿molesta? La actitud de ella le sorprendió.

La vio comenzar a recoger su ropa que estaba tirada por la habitación, al parecer la noche había acabado temprano.

—De igual forma con tu anterior pareja tuviste que haber utilizado algún anticonceptivo.

—No era necesario —fue la simple respuesta de ella antes de entrar al cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

Él se quedó pensativo ante esa respuesta tan vaga, ¿quizás su anterior pareja era estéril, y por eso no era necesario? Le resultaba intrigante. En cuanto ella salió del baño no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Es estéril?

—¿Qué? —a ella le sorprendió esa pregunta.

—Tu antigua pareja, ¿es un hombre estéril?

Rin hizo el intento de responder en varias ocasiones y siempre cerraba la boca antes de decir algo. Ella terminó por soltar un suspiro y hablar.

—No es estéril porque no es un hombre —dijo con rapidez para luego salir de la habitación.

Sesshoumaru se quedó en la cama pensando en esa extraña respuesta. Aquello solo daba posibilidad para una cosa y si estaba en lo cierto sería bastante satisfactorio saberlo.

Con premura se levantó de la cama y tomó los monos de su pijama, debía alcanzar a la chica y saber la verdad. La detuvo antes de que llegara a la puerta.

—¿Fui tu primera vez? —le preguntó directo. Ella desvió la mirada, visiblemente nerviosa, el color carmesí tiñó sus mejillas, se le antojaba adorable.

—No exactamente —respondió en un susurró apenas audible.

—¿Fui tu primer hombre? —Ella dudo en responder y solo terminó asintiendo.

Aquello lo dejó con cierta duda, en ese punto había dos opciones, y lo mejor era asegurarse.

—Experimentaste con chicas, lo entiendo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Fue la pelirroja o la castaña? O ¿quizás la esposa de mi hermano?

—¡No! —la reacción inmediata de ella le hizo descartar esa opción, lo veía con terror—. Nosotras no hacemos esas cosas —habló con rapidez y el sonrojó en su rostro se intensifico más—. Yo… tengo un…—ella giró el rostro y tragó saliva—suelo usarlo para… ya sabes.

—¿Un consolador? —se le antojaba casi divertido la reacción de ella.

—Yo suelo decirle amigo —corrigió Rin.

Sesshoumaru tuvo que reprimir el impulso de sonreír, era totalmente adorable. La acorraló contra la pared y la hizo colocar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo que acababa de descubrir le daba bastante sentido a la inocencia que ella mostraba en ocasiones, o al hecho de no haber practicado ciertas posiciones.

—Tendrás que presentarme a tu… amigo —le susurró al oído en tono seductor y luego sin más la llevó de vuelta al dormitorio.

Saber que había sido el primer hombre en estar con Rin le llenaba de orgullo, porque si lo admitía, antes de saberlo le molestaba bastante pensar que otro hombre la había tomado antes que él. Y ese sentido de posesión también era algo nuevo para él, otra cosa que creyó disminuiría y solo se había intensificado durante aquel año.

Algunas veces pasaba por su cabeza la idea de que ella se interesara en otro hombre, bien sabía que el hermano menor de Sango, una de sus amigas, la cortejaba y solía verla embobado; y eso lo sabía porque lo había visto en el cumpleaños de su cuñada hacía unos meses. Rin parecía no darse cuenta pero la atracción del muchacho era obvia, y eso lo llenada de una furia ciega, solo había podido calmarse al saber con certeza que aquella noche Rin estaría entre sus brazos y muy lejos de ese muchacho castaño.

Dejó guiar sus recuerdos a aquella noche en particular.

No le había hecho gracia en absoluto que el muchacho se la hubiese pasado gran parte de la velada cerca de Rin, obteniendo su atención de cualquier manera, y que ella en su inocencia no se diera cuenta de las intenciones del mismo, pero por más que le hubiese molestado aquello no había podido hacer nada para separarlos. Él estaba en la fiesta por su hermano, no era como pareja de Rin, aunque su decisión para asistir hubiese sido precisamente ella.

Dada la cercanía del departamento de Rin al lugar de la fiesta decidieron pasar la noche allí, y esa fue la primera vez que Sesshoumaru durmió en su cama. Y una vez que estuvo en la recamara de ella recordó lo que le había dicho acerca de su "amigo", quien le había quitado el privilegio de desvirgarla por completo, de modo que lo primero que hizo al estar en la habitación de ella fue pedirle que se lo presentara.

El usual sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, y luego de lo que pareció un debate interno ella fue hasta la cómoda y abrió un cajón para luego sacar una caja. Recordaba muy bien la sorpresa que se llevó al ver el contenido de la caja, no solo se presentaba a quien ella le decía amigo, había también una variada colección de juguetes.

—¿Has utilizado todo esto? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No —respondió ella con rapidez—, solo ese —señaló el consolador—. Cuando fui a comprarlo había una oferta, y la tomé, porque al pagarlo individual pagaba casi lo mismo —ella hablaba de más, lo que hacía ver que estaba muy nerviosa.

—Una buena oferta, sería una pena que se desperdiciara sin utilizar nada de esto.

La caja tenía un set completo para iniciarse, contenía: un consolador modelo estándar, una bala de plata, un Pocket Rocket, dos tapones anales en distintos tamaños, una botella de aceite perfumado y un tubo de gel lubricante.

Rin se había dejado caer en la cama cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, él se acercó llevando la caja y dejándola a un lado. Él le aseguró que no tenía por qué avergonzarse, le hizo quitar las manos del rostro y la besó.

—Si me lo permites estaré encantado de inducirte un poco de perversión. ¿Estarías de acuerdo? ¿Confías en mí?

Ella había sido incapaz de decir algo pero asintió con cierta timidez, y con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La desvistió y la dejó sobre la cama, él quedó solo con el bóxer. Antes de tomar cualquier juguete se dedicó a recorrer el cuerpo de Rin con sus manos, era algo que le encantaba hacer. Una vez que pasó sus dedos y sintió el viscoso líquido escurrir de ella se ocupó de abrir la caja, le indicó a Rin que abriera bien sus piernas y ella lo hizo, cuando volvió la atención a ella, sostenía la pequeña bala de plata.

—¿Es seguro? —preguntó tímida.

—¿Temes que se quede allí?

—O que se dañe.

—Resistirá —le aseguró y luego le dio un beso en los labios, y pensar que con cualquier otra mujer le resultaría molesto tener que calmar esas dudas, y con ella era incluso necesario— ¿Estas lista? —preguntó y solo cuando ella asintió fue que introdujo la bala en su vagina, el gemido de ella lo hizo sentirse preparado de inmediato.

Cuando la bala estuvo ubicada él tomó el control remoto y lo encendió, Rin se removió inquieta y se mordió los labios.

—Esta… está palpitando —logró balbucear.

—¿Se siente bien? —ella se tardó en responder, aun trataba de procesar lo que su cuerpo sentía por primera vez.

—Es increíble —pudo decir en un susurro.

—Y solo hemos comenzado.

Hizo detener un momento la bala y ayudó a Rin a ponerse de rodillas en la cama, con las piernas bien abiertas y apoyada en las almohadas. Le acarició el trasero. Ella dudo por un momento y él le preguntó si deseaba detenerse, Rin negó, quería hacerlo.

Le explicó que comenzaría con el primer tampón, y antes de hacerlo encendió nuevamente la bala para emitir vibraciones desde su interior. Vertió un poco del lubricante en el trasero de ella y comenzó a dibujar círculos perezosos con la punta de un dedo alrededor de su ano, lentas vueltas y más vueltas. De vez en cuando deslizaba apenas la punta dentro de la caliente y oscura abertura, luego se alejaba.

Se ocupó de extender el lubricante en su propio dedo y lo deslizó, adentrándose en el estrechó canal, el cuerpo de Rin se inclinó hacia delante intentando alejarse y él la siguió. Sacó su dedo y luego introdujo dos, extendiéndose a medida que se movían en ella, preparándola para lo siguiente.

Retiró los dedos y la escuchó gemir de alivio, en ese momento no sabía ella el placer que estaba por descubrir. Tomó entonces el primer tapón y lo presionó en el orificio, luego le pidió a ella que empujara, y así fuese ella quien siguiera a tolerancia. A medida que ella empujaba él presionaba hasta que el tapón estuvo por completo dentro de ella.

Rin quedó extendida con las caderas y el trasero en alto, en completo silencio, mordía la almohada. Por un momento temió que fuese demasiado para ella.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo se siente? —él le acariciaba la espalda.

Ella tomó aire y luego lo botó por la boca.

—Se siente… extraño —logró articular mordiéndose los labios.

Sesshoumaru dirigió una mano hasta el clítoris de ella y lo apretó ligeramente, y con su mano libre le palmeó ligeramente el trasero, presionando un poco más el tapón. Ella sollozó y supo que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo, él mismo estaba listo de solo verla.

Se ubicó detrás de ella, rozando su miembro en la deliciosa abertura, estaba sensualmente mojada, a la espera.

—Sesshoumaru… por favor —suplicó ella cuando él solo seguía rozándose.

—¿Me quieres?

—Solo mételo —ella estaba realmente ansiosa, tan cerca y lejos de su liberación.

Él la complació, su erección era ya dolorosa y pedía sumergirse en ese cálido interior. Comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud, en aquella ocasión se sentía más estrecha, empujó y empujó hasta que él mismo se sintió en el fondo, donde la pequeña bala vibraba sin parar.

Rin sollozó y arqueó su espalda, cediendo su cuerpo, había logrado el orgasmo y lo apretaba deliciosamente. Él se mantuvo inmóvil un momento, tan solo sintiéndose presa de ella, y con las vibraciones de la bala. Una vez que creyó que ella había recuperado la respiración comenzó a moverse.

—Sessh… —ella era incapaz de decir su nombre completo y eso le gustaba— yo…

—Solo un poco más —le susurró al odio—, podemos hacerlo —añadió, ya que él mismo estaba cerca de perder el control de todo.

Con cada embestida el tapón se afianzaba en el trasero de ella, lo que la hacía más estrecha. La vio apretar las sabanas con fuerza en busca de un pronto sosiego y él embistió con más fuerza y rapidez. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, estaba muy cerca del final lo sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo y en el de ella. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y le lamió el cuello, el sabor de su sudor se le antojó exquisito, toda ella lo era.

Embistió una última vez y se liberó por completo en el cálido interior. Rin gritó su nombre junto con un extendido gemido y él creyó decirle algo, pero su propio placer no le dejó entender que fue.

La voz del piloto a través de los altavoces lo hizo volver a la realidad, en pocos minutos aterrizarían. Se acomodó en su asiento y pensó que tendría que llegar directamente al departamento de Rin.

Aquella había sido una de las mejores noches, y todas las que vinieron luego, le enorgullecía admitir que había pervertido correctamente a Rin.

Cuando él avión aterrizó tomó su teléfono celular, y le escribió a la muchacha para decirle que iría a visitarla. La respuesta de ella llegó mientras esperaba su equipaje, y esa respuesta no pudo más que sorprenderlo.

" _Estoy visitando a mi abuela, regresare la próxima semana."_

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en algo que responderle, ese simple mensaje lo puso a pensar de una forma no muy agradable. Le hizo darse cuenta que sabía muy poco de la mujer con la que tenía un año acostándose, y en lugar de resultarle indiferente le turbaba.

* * *

Rin se ocupaba de arreglar la ropa recién lavada, regresó el día anterior de su visita a casa de su abuela, le habían tocado sus vacaciones y como siempre solía hacer se iba a pasar esas tres semanas libres con ella.

Se había pasado buena parte de la mañana lavando y ya solo quedaba la ropa de cama, quería terminar todo ese día para poder tomar el domingo y descansar sin levantarse de la cama antes de comenzar de nuevo con la rutina.

El sonido que su teléfono la distrajo un momento, seguro era Ayame para preguntarle si ya había visto los vestidos. Su amiga se casaba en un mes y quería que escogieran desde ya los vestidos a utilizar. Se sorprendió al ver quien le escribía, era Sesshoumaru, lo cual era extraño porque le había escrito el fin de semana pasado y no pensaba volver a tener noticias suyas al menos hasta el próximo mes, eso era lo rutinario. El mensaje, como los que solían enviarse, era bastante corto.

" _Avísame cuando estés de regreso."_

Se ocupó de responder: " _Regrese ayer, pero estoy en mi periodo."_

Y con eso cortaba la conversación, ellos se escribían solo para planear sus encuentros, nunca para otra cosa, pero aun así le sorprendió ese mensaje no solo por el poco tiempo que había pasado, sino porque dejaba ver que había estado un poco interesado en su viaje. Desechó las ideas que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza, lo más seguro es que Sesshoumaru no hubiese conseguido alguien más para desahogarse, sexualmente hablando. Y no es que a ella no disfrutarse sus encuentros, le gustaban mucho, pero tenía sus límites, y tener relaciones con su periodo estaba entre ellos. Que él buscara a alguien más para liberarse.

Aprovechando que tenía el teléfono revisó la conversación con sus amigas y vio que Sango acababa de enviar una foto de sus hijas, tenía gemelas y las niñas eran idénticas a ella, por lo que eran un dolor de cabeza para Miroku, escribió un comentario referente a la foto, y luego paso a la conversación con Kagome. La pobre la estaba pasando mal al estar en su segundo mes de embarazo, le preguntó cómo seguía y luego siguió ordenando la ropa.

Unos minutos más tarde Kagome respondió.

"Terrible, mira por lo que tengo que pasar"

Seguido a eso iba un video de Inuyasha ocupándose de limpiar la casa, y luego una foto donde estaba cocinando y otra más donde bañaba al perro. Ella rió al ver todo eso, el esposo de su amiga era un exagerado, y desde el momento que supieron de su embarazo no la dejaba hacer nada, y suponía que para Kagome eso era un alivio, al menos ahora volvía a hacer bromas, pero cuando ella se fue tres semanas atrás la había visto un tanto demacrada, al parecer los mimos de Inuyasha le habían devuelto el ánimo.

No quería pensar en cómo la vida de sus amigas ya se centraba en tener una familia, la primera en casarse fue Sango, luego Kagome y ahora Ayame, y ella, bueno ella estaba bastante lejos de lo que al matrimonio se refería. Y no se sentía mal al respecto, sería tonto. Sus amigas se habían casado por amor, no conocía a unas mujeres más enamoradas de sus parejas que sus tres amigas, y bien sabía que las tres recibían el mismo amor de regreso.

Ella en cambio no había llegado a experimentar eso que llaman amor, aún no había llegado a sentir esa conexión irreversible y única, entonces suponía que no era su momento, y no es como si estuviese demasiado interesada porque lo fuera. Tenía una vida estable y tranquila, y en lo referente a lo sexual contaba con un Sesshoumaru y sus visitas irregulares, y por supuesto con su fiel amigo que nunca la defraudará, quien en los últimos meses había obtenido otros compañeros de juego.

Terminó de arreglar la ropa y entonces se dispuso a guardarla en el lugar correspondiente, vio la hora y se fijó que podría tomar una pequeña siesta, a las que se había acostumbrado al pasar tiempo con su abuela. Cuando despertara ya las sabanas estarían listas en la lavadora. Así que fue lo que hizo, fue hasta su cama y se recostó.

No había pasado una hora cuando despertó con el sonido de un pitido, por un momento creyó que sería la lavadora que se había trabado, pero al reaccionar se dio cuenta que era el timbre lo que sonaba. Se levantó de la cama aun perezosa y fue hasta la sala para abrir a quien sea que la molestaba un sábado. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar quién era de modo que se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

No entendía por qué precisamente él estaba allí.

―Nada pasara ―fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, si él había ido con la intención de convencerla para tener sexo que supiera de inmediato que no tendría oportunidad.

―Lo tengo claro ―dijo él con su seriedad habitual.

―¿Y qué haces aquí? ―inquirió dudosa.

―Estaba aburrido —fue la simple respuesta de Sesshoumaru.

—Pues, te recomiendo buscar diversión en otro lado ―indicó, no entendía por qué fue a buscarla a ella en particular.

—No es diversión lo que busco.

En ese momento se escuchó llegar el ascensor y Sesshoumaru sin ningún recato entró en su departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

―¿Qué demonios?

―No creo que te hubiese gustado que alguno de tus vecinos te viese de esa forma —arqueó una ceja mientras la recorría con la mirada.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que llevaba, su conjunto se trataba de una camiseta naranja que le llegaba un poco por encima de la mitad de los muslos, de finas tiras y con un estampado de un duende verde, nada más llevaba. Obvio no quería que nadie la viese así, ni siquiera él, ¡Mucho menos él!

Esa era su ropa de "no veré a nadie hoy", y le encantaba, y ahora él se lo había arruinado, pero no por eso se cambiaría, estaba segura de que él se marcharía pronto, o al menos eso esperaba.

No sucedió, estaba anocheciendo y Sesshoumaru seguía allí. Y el que no hablaran hacia que su presencia resultase incomoda, ella no se atrevía a crear un tema de conversación, es decir ella no lo invito a ir a su casa.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? —preguntó.

—Nada más —fue la corta respuesta que recibió.

Ella suspiró y regresó su atención a lo que estaba haciendo, por fin había decidido pasarse por las páginas que le había enviado Ayame para que escogiese su vestido. Marcaba los que más les gustaban, luego se lo enviaría a Ayame y de acuerdo a lo que hubiese escogido, Kagome, Sango y ella irían el próximo fin de semana a comprar los vestidos.

—¿Por qué tantos vestidos? —la voz profunda de Sesshoumaru la asustó, por un momento se había olvidado de él, y ahora lo tenía parado a su espalda.

—Para la boda de Ayame —respondió con simplicidad, pensando que él dejaría el asunto hasta allí.

Para su sorpresa, no fue así, él le preguntó cuando sería la boda y sí iría con alguien, al responder ella que no, quiso saber quién sería su acompañante para la ceremonia, ella le dijo que sería Ginta un amigo de Kouga, y después de eso él no dijo nada más. Ese interés repentino la sorprendió bastante.

Apagó la Tablet y se levantó, debía preparar algo para comer, si estuviera sola se serviría un poco de cereal y listo, pero cierto caballero se negaba a irse de modo que le tocaba cocinar. Aquella no sería la primera vez que cocinaría algo para él, le había preparado un par de desayunos, pero nada más.

Vio lo que tenía en la nevera y pensó que tenía lo necesario para preparar rollitos de primavera, pensó en preguntarle a Sesshoumaru si le parecía bien pero terminó por no hacerlo. Era una visita inesperada, lo menos que podía hacer era tomar lo que sea que ella preparase.

Para cuando estuvo lista la cena sirvió dos platos y los colocó en el desayunador, ya que vivía sola y en un departamento pequeño, no ocupaba de un comedor, se le hacía práctico y cómodo.

Una vez se sentaron a comer, Sesshoumaru la sorprendió de nuevo.

—¿Cómo está tu abuela? —eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba—. Pensé que estaría enferma —aclaró él, quizás justificando su pregunta—, para quedarte una semana con ella .

—Su salud es perfecta, y me quede tres semanas con ella, es lo que suelo hacer en mis vacaciones —dijo. Se le hacía muy extraño hablar de un tema como aquel con él, y más durante una comida.

Si no fuese por lo absurdo de todo, ella con su mejor ropa de indigente y él con la seriedad de nada me importa, casi se podría tomar esa cena como su primera cita, es decir él se había llegado de sorpresa a visitarla y ella había preparado la comida, pero lo dicho, la situación era absurda y aquello no era una cita.

Y rogando porque él no preguntase nada más, ocupó su atención en la comida.

* * *

Rin se había despedido de él y se había ido a la recamara, luego de preguntarle si se quedaría a pasar la noche le había dejado una almohada y una sábana para que se acomodará en el sofá, ¿en serio creía que él dormiría en el sofá? Para hacer eso regresaba en las comodidades de su casa ¿Y por qué no lo hacía?

Se había pasado una semana de mal humor, había estado trabajando sin parar, esperando que le diesen un viaje, pero ya su jefe le había indicado que aquella semana sería tranquila, toda estaba en orden, que se relajara. Aun así esperaba que algo ocurriese y tuviese que marcharse, ya que aunque muchos de sus viajes eran organizados con tiempo, muchos otros eran improvisados por las emergencias, ese no fue el caso, de modo que se quedó en la ciudad, buscando trabajo donde no lo había.

Entonces se dio cuenta que de Rin haber estado todo hubiese resultado de diferente manera, habría logrado relajarse de verdad. Cuando estaba en su cama, la que antes era cómoda y perfecta, ahora se le había antojado vacía. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se había acostumbrado al cuerpo de Rin en su cama.

Y bien pudo haber buscado entretenerse en otra cama, pero no era lo que quería, la quería a ella, y era por eso que había estado de mal humor, por esa casi dependencia que se había creado en él, esa obsesión.

En un momento llegó a pensar que lo mejor que pudo pasarle fue que ella no estuviese, y entonces podría retomar el control, pero no paso, y ese día cuando le escribió y ella dijo que estaba de regreso pero que tenía su periodo, se debatió entre ir y no ir a verla, terminó yendo porque creyó que si estaba con ella en una circunstancia lejos del ámbito sexual entonces mitigaría su deseo. Ese día todo deseo o apetito sexual estaba prohibido.

Y no había resultado como esperaba, al estar prohibido los pensamientos sexuales se había obligado a verla de otra forma, esa era una manera por la que desistía de sus anteriores parejas, si no era por aburrirse era cuando se daba cuenta que no le ofrecían nada más que lo sexual.

Nada de eso había sucedido. Y tuvo que haber pasado, es decir ella lo había recibido casi con un pijama infantil, al menos el dibujo que llevaba en la franela lo era, pero él bien conocía el cuerpo que se escondía debajo, y aun con esa vestimenta le resultaba atractiva y por eso le desagrado la idea de que alguien más la viese.

Luego la había observado, primero se ocupó de algunas tareas domésticas y luego estuvo entretenida en la Tablet, mientras la observaba se le hacía una niña pequeña, con aquel ridículo pijama, y el cabello sujeto en un extraño moño que se lo dejaba amarrado hacia un lado. Por la concentración que mantenía pensó que se ocupaba de algo de trabajo pero no fue así, veía vestidos, y la respuesta que obtuvo de porque los veía no le gusto.

Ella iría a la boda de su amiga Ayame, como dama de honor, y tendría a otro hombre como acompañante, alguien que no conocía, de cierta forma le aliviaba que no fuese Kohaku, pero la idea de que estuviese con un desconocido tampoco le agradaba. Y esa consternación lo hizo permanecer en silencio.

La observó preparar la cena, algo que no había hecho con nadie más que no fuese su madre, y de eso hacía ya muchos años. Incluso era absurdo pensar que ella ya le había preparado el desayuno en varias ocasiones, en su propia casa la mayoría de las veces.

Todo eso había pasado, y había llegado el momento de irse pero no quería hacerlo, quedaba algo más, si llegaba a dormir con ella sin tener relaciones, quizás desaparecería el deseo.

Con ese pensamiento fue hasta la habitación de ella, Rin salía del baño cuando él entraba, de inmediato ella le dedicó una mirada acusatoria.

—Nada pasara —aclaró en su defensa—. El sofá no es demasiado cómodo.

—Aún puedes irte a tu casa —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes espacio —señaló la cama matrimonial.

—No entiendo que es lo que quieres —dijo ella y notó que estaba un poco exasperada.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Por qué estás aquí, y esa actitud extraña que tienes. Es como si fuese una… —ella calló.

—¿Una relación? Casi lo es ¿no?

—No —respondió ella muy segura—. Nosotros tenemos relaciones, nos acostamos juntos, no tenemos una relación.

Las palabras de ella lo sorprendieron un poco, pero le dieron un poco de claridad.

—Tienes razón, y por eso creo que dormir juntos sin tener sexo podría ayudar.

—¿De qué forma?

—Para saber si deberíamos seguir con esto o no.

—¿Dormir juntos sin tener sexo para saber si podemos seguir teniendo sexo más adelante? —ella parecía confundida.

—Exactamente. Si nos seguimos deseando luego de esta noche, seguiremos con el plan que llevamos.

—¿Sexo y nada más?

—Nada más —sentenció.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y ambos fueron hasta la cama, por primera vez sin ninguna intención sexual.

* * *

La ceremonia de la boda de Ayame había resultado hermosa, ella se había visto esplendida con su cabellera roja resaltando sobre el blanco vestido. Todo transcurrió sin mayor eventualidad, y sin cambios de último minuto.

Ahora estaban en la recepción y en aquel momento estaba sentada con Kagome vigilante a cualquier imprevisto, Sango había ido a dar una ronda para asegurarse que todo marchara sobre ruedas.

En ese momento estaba metalizando la cantidad de pretendientes que tenía para bailar, había asistido Kohaku por lo que era seguro que bailaría con él, Gina, su acompañante en la boda, le había pedido un baile, incluso Hakaku el otro padrino de Kouga, solo por allí tenía tres, esperaba no añadir a nadie más a la lista.

Recordó que sus amigas le habían preguntado si invitaría a Sesshoumaru a la boda, su respuesta fue un rotundo no.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó una confundida Kagome, ella era quien más se interesaba en esa extraña relación.

—El ambiente de una boda es romántico, demasiado sentimental. Cuando se invita a alguien a una boda es un claro mensaje, un mensaje que no quiero dar —dijo muy segura.

—¿Sigues insistiendo que no tienen una relación? —preguntó Sango mientras arqueada una ceja.

—No la tenemos —aseguró.

—¿Y fue por eso que se quedó en tu departamento cuando sabía que no tendrían sexo? Claro, parece lógico —Ayame habló con sarcasmo. ¿Eran tan difíciles de creer que su relación con Sesshoumaru no se basaba en lo emocional?

—¿Les recuerdo que salió huyendo a primera hora de la mañana? Todavía me sorprende que se quedara durante la noche, obviamente no le resulto nada gratificante y fue a buscar diversión en otro lado.

Aquella mañana ella había despertado ante el brusco movimiento de Sesshoumaru al levantarse de la cama, él se había vestido en silencio y con el mismo silencio se había marchado, ella no dijo nada por el simple hecho que no tenía nada que decir, seguía pensando que él no tuvo que haberse quedado. Y luego de eso lo que llegó a pensar fue que ya no volverían a acostarse, él se había dado cuenta que no le merecía la pena estar con alguien como ella, o quizás dejo de desearla.

Desde entonces no había sabido nada de él, lo cual tampoco era extraño, porque tan solo se escribían cuando se trataba de acordar algún encuentro. Y era él quien escribía, ya que por su trabajo era muy poco el tiempo que estaba en la ciudad, de modo que si Sesshoumaru no escribía ella no tenía por qué hacerlo, no tenía esa clase de dependencia.

Y si había decidido tener esa aventura era por los placeres que conllevaba el estar con alguien como Sesshoumaru, pero no había pensado en involucrarse sentimentalmente y no lo había hecho hasta el momento, todo se había mantenido bastante bien, hasta que él se apareció en su departamento de sorpresa, ese día pasaron cosas que no se habían permitido antes y el resultado fue claro, no funcionó.

Se concentró de nuevo en lo que importaba, la boda de su amiga, vio como precisamente Sango y Ayame se acercaban hasta ella y Kagome.

—Creí que no le dirías a Sesshoumaru que viniera —fue lo que dijo Sango al llegar con ellas a la mesa, e iba dirigido a ella.

—No le dije —aseguró.

—Pues alguien lo ha hecho —señaló con discreción en una dirección.

Rin volteó y efectivamente, Sesshoumaru estaba allí, ella se volvió antes de que él la viese. No entendía que hacia allí.

—Deberías ir y hablarle —sugirió Kagome.

—¿Para qué? No es mi acompañante, y tampoco mi invitado, Ayame es quien debería acercarse a saludar —comentó como si fuese lo más lógico.

—Creo que si ha venido, es solo por una razón —dijo Ayame.

—¿Darte el enhorabuena?

—No —movió la mano para restarle importancia a eso—, su única razón para estar aquí, eres tú.

Rin no pudo evitar reír sarcásticamente ante lo absurdo que sonaba eso.

—Sí, claro —dijo rodando lo ojos, eso era lo más tonto que había escuchado.

Sea cual fuese el motivo que llevó a Sesshoumaru a la boda, ella no tenía nada que ver, pero de algo estaba segura y era de que en esa ocasión ella se mantendría lo más lejos que pudiese de él, no quería ofrecerle una oportunidad para que la acorralase y terminasen teniendo sexo a escondidas, eso no sucedería.

—¿No vas a ir con él? —preguntó Kagome curiosa.

—Ya lo dije, no es mi acompañante.

—Bien, yo iré —dijo la pelirroja—, y le diré que por favor te dé una buena dosis de sexo, al parecer ya te hace falta —terminó de decir para luego alejarse en la dirección que estaba Sesshoumaru.

Rin se sorprendió un poco ante ese comentario y por un segundo temió que Ayame hablara en serio, pero bien sabía que su amiga no sería capaz de hacer una cosa como esa; o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Sesshoumaru observaba a Rin, desde que había llegado apenas y le había quitado la vista de encima, y ella parecía ni siquiera haber reparado en su presencia, pero bien sabía que ella estaba al tanto, poco después de haber llegado, Ayame, la amiga de Rin y quien se casaba, se acercó a él para saludarlo, se veía sorprendida de tenerlo en su boda y no era para menos, él no era un invitado esperado.

Cuando supo de la boda no se esperaba que Rin le pidiese acompañarla, mucho menos después de que ella misma había dejado claro esa noche que ellos no tenían una relación más allá del sexo.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, porque incluso él mismo lo creía así, disfrutaban de un buen sexo estando juntos, eso era todo, pero algo cambio aquella mañana cuando despertó con ella entre sus brazos. Se sintió embragado de una extraña calidez sin deseos de dejarla, y fue eso lo que lo hizo marcharse con rapidez, no podía dejarse llevar por esas vanas emociones.

Pero durante los días que siguieron no pudo sacarla de su cabeza, y lo atormentaba la idea que ella tuviese como compañero a un desconocido en la boda. Estaba claro que nada podía hacer para cambiar eso, no tenía oportunidad de influenciar al novio para que lo pusiese en el lugar del padrino como lo había hecho con Inuyasha.

Pero lo que sí pudo hacer fue hablar con su hermano y lo convenció de que le ayudara a ser un invitado en la fiesta, y aunque Inuyasha no entendió su interés por asistir le dijo que sería su invitado, porque al fin y al cabo él era el padrino del novio y podía llevar a alguien más.

Su idea de asistir a la fiesta era poder ver a Rin, nada más le importaba, quería asegurarse que ningún otro hombre se le acercase más de lo debido, se sentía posesivo si de ella se trataba, no concebía la idea de que estuviese con alguien más. La consideraba suya por completo, y no le daría oportunidad a ningún otro hombre de arrebatársela.

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola, gente linda! Más vale tarde que nunca!**

 **Qué tal? Se me ha ido la mano o qué?**

 **Este capítulo me dio varios dolores de todo ya para el final, quería poner tantas cosas que no sabía ni cómo empezar, y creo que termine explicando las cosas de una forma incompleta, y ese final no término de convencerme, al menos espero no haberlos enredado demasiado, o que les pareciese excesivo o aburrido. Y lo peor es que el próximo capítulo es parecido a este.**

 **Como ven la relación de este par es un poco complicada, pero ahí la llevan. Hasta el momento ninguno se ha enamorado, quizás estén un poco confundidos ante la situación pero ciertamente no hay amor.**

 **Paso a responder rápido los guest, y el resto por privado:**

 **Floresamaabc:** Lo de "pequeña escurridiza" fue algo que no pude sacarme de la cabeza jajaja Bueno acertaste de cierta forma, están en ese viene y va. Ese par de amigas llenan la mente de Rin de muchas cosas, y ahora Sessh mas todavía jajaja Me alegra saber que te gusta esta historia.

 **My baby girl:** Creo que ahora hace más calor, o no? Lo de los ojos fue una cosa que omití a propósito en el primer capítulo, justo por eso jajaja Sessh es un Dios del sexo 1313 y creo que ha quedado claro lo del amigo ususususu.

 **Maritza:** Así es amiga, encerradas no encontraremos nada, pero al caso que ni quería(?) Oh, sí, Sessh sí que sabe cómo complacer a Rin

 **Maril:** Ehmmm, esa fue una pista. Creo que se puso más picante, no? Pues una linda casualidad que pasaras. Y ya se ve que se muestra más y más posesivo con ella. Esa pasión me desborda hasta a mí, no dejan de sorprenderme. Todas deberíamos poder tener amigas como las de Rin, no? Espero que este también te haya parecido candente y emocionante.

 **Zeden:** Hola, nena, creo que logré responder tu pregunta con el capítulo. Y creo que fue más que calor lo que sintió en ese salón. Esa es la idea! Perder la inocencia y mantener la virginidad intacta(?)

 **Guest:** Esa noche y las que siguieron. Y pues sí, ya se ve que Sessh no ha podido apartar el deseo y obsesión que siente por Rin y es algo que también lo perturba un poco, ya veremos que decide hacer.

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y por ese apoyo! Me alegra saber que las he pervertido un poco muajajajajaja**

 **Ahora vengo con una noticia quizás no muy buena, quienes me conocen saben que no estoy pasando por un muy buen momento, he tenido otra recaída y bueno, no es algo bueno. Lo que quiero decir es que no sé cuándo pueda traerles el próximo capítulo de esta historia, tengo pensada una actualización para la próxima semana (del otro fic), y luego de eso no sé qué pase, quizás esté ausente unas dos semanas para tratar de enfocarme en recuperarme, pero ya veremos como resulta todo, la verdad no quisiera tener que dejar de escribir o publicar, pero las circunstancias me están obligando, y no saben lo frustrante que es.**

 **Dejando mi crisis a un lado, les agradezco una vez más, sus mensajes han sido motivo de alegría y motivación.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo! Miles de gracias!**

 **Nota:** _Pocket Rocket: Mini vibrador de alrededor de doce centímetros. Su fin es estimular el clítoris o los pezones, sin penetración vaginal_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Cuarta parte del regalo de Dmonisa.**

 **Advertencias:** En el siguiente capítulo se presentaran escenas sexuales, se sugiere que antes de comenzar la lectura se cuente con un novio, marido, amante o vibrador a mano. Mi persona no se hace responsable si luego no pueden controlar las altas temperaturas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Rin no había esperado que Sesshoumaru asistiera a la recepción de la boda y mucho menos que la vigilara como un halcón, durante toda la noche había tenido una sensación de déjà vu, y fue por eso que no quería separarse de sus amigas, siempre intentaba estar con al menos una de ellas.

Pero ahora mismo estaba indefensa, por así decirlo. Sus amigas bailaban con sus parejas y la habían dejado a la merced del depredador.

En un principio no quiso pensar que Sesshoumaru había ido hasta allí solo por ella, eso era esperar demasiado, pero después del modo en que la había estado vigilando comenzaba a pensar que si era el motivo de su presencia.

Aprovechó que Kohaku paso cerca y le dijo que la acompañara a bailar, ya habían bailado una pieza, pero ahora esta era necesaria si quería mantener alejado a Sesshoumaru.

—Eres la última —le comentó Kohaku.

—¿Disculpa?

—Por casarte. Mi hermana fue la primera, le siguió Kagome y ahora Ayame, todas con un año de diferencia. Solo quedas tú, y según la tradición te queda solo un año —el muchacho sonrió.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices?

—Lo obvio, en un año podríamos estar celebrando tu boda. —Rin se echó a reír ante ese comentario.

—Ni siquiera estoy… —una voz a su espalda la hizo callar.

—Disculpe, ¿me permitiría esta pieza con la señorita? —escuchar la voz de Sesshoumaru hizo que toda su piel se erizara.

—Espere a la próxima —fue lo que respondió Kohaku, y mentalmente ella le agradeció. Pero su dicha duró poco.

—Ven, Kohaku, baila conmigo —Sango acababa de aparecer y tomaba el brazo del muchacho haciendo que se separase de ella.

—Pero hermana, yo…

—Nada de peros. Bailemos. —Vio a Sango guiñarle un ojo mientras se alejaba, ¡eso era conspiración!

Sesshoumaru la hizo dar media vuelta y de inmediato se vio envuelta en sus brazos, la simple cercanía de su cuerpo la dejo sin aliento. Ella intentó alejarse pero él no se lo permitió.

—Sigues tratando de escapar de mí, pequeña escurridiza —le susurró Sesshoumaru al oído.

—Tú fuiste el único que escapo. No esperaba volver a verte —soltó sin poder evitarlo, quizás estaba más molesta de lo que creía porque él hubiese salido huyendo aquella mañana de su departamento.

—No te libraras tan fácilmente de mi —fue lo que dijo en respuesta.

—Ha sido muy descortés el cómo pretendías quitarle el baile a Kohaku.

—Su hermana fue quien se lo llevo —se encogió de hombros—. Además, ya había bailado contigo. —Ella pudo notar cierta molestia en su voz.

—¿Celoso, acaso?

—¿De un niño como él? —se burló Sesshoumaru— Ni siquiera sabe bailar.

—Para mí lo hacía bastante bien.

—Aun debes aprender muchas cosas —él le habló al oído y ¡santo Dios! Lamió su lóbulo.

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una balada suave y lenta y Sesshoumaru era quien guiaba cada uno de los movimientos, le sostenía una mano y la otra la tenía en la curva de su trasero, y deliberadamente lo recorría a su antojo.

Sus cuerpos estaban casi herméticamente unidos y ella podía comenzar a sentir la erección de él.

—Sessh…

—Solo disfruta del baile.

¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Se sentía como en una nube. Jamás hubiese llegado a imaginar que un baile pudiese resultar tan erótico y excitante.

—Rin —la llamó él de pronto. Ella solo pudo ronronear—, espero que me acompañes a mi casa esta noche —le susurró al odio. Y ella, tan obnubilada como estaba, solo pudo asentir.

* * *

Las tres amigas observaban a la pareja con atención, tenían bailando casi tres piezas, y no parecían darse cuenta que eran el centro de atención.

—Sesshoumaru le pidió a Inuyasha que lo dejase entrar a la boda como su invitado —reveló Kagome de pronto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Inuyasha me lo dijo hace unos días.

—¿Y no lo dijiste por qué…?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Lo olvide, ya saben, el embarazo —sonrió. No había dicho nada porque creía que lo mejor sería que ambos tuviesen un encuentro fortuito. Y ahora que los veía bailando pensaba que había sido lo mejor.

—¿Deberíamos hacer un reservado para el próximo año? —preguntó Ayame de pronto, tenía una gran sonrisa.

—Ya lo creo que si —sentenció Sango.

—Creí que querías que Rin estuviese con Kohaku—comentó Kagome.

—¿Después de ver a este par juntos? Imposible. Solo mírenlos —señaló a la pareja.

—Lo sé, son perfectos —dijo Kagome sonriendo. Desde el comienzo ella había intuido que aquella extraña relación iría más lejos, y aunque su amiga insistiera en que solo se trataba de algo sexual, estaba más que claro que no era así.

—Entonces decidido. Vendremos a pedir el reservado para el próximo año —anunció una emocionada Ayame, le fascinaba la idea de organizar otra boda.

—Pero no podemos decirle a Rin.

—Claro que no, la cancelaria en la primera oportunidad.

—Cuando llegue el momento la sorprenderemos y nos lo agradecerá.

Y de esa forma sentenciaron su plan secreto.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sesshoumaru iban a ser las tres de la mañana, tuvieron que esperar hasta que se fue el último de los invitados.

—¿Estas demasiado cansada o podemos jugar un poco? —preguntó una vez cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó a su vez coqueta.

—Vamos a darnos un baño primero —dijo y con eso le tomó la mano para dirigirse a su habitación.

No sería la primera vez que tomaban un baño juntos, lo hacían cada vez que ella se quedaba en su casa, le encantaba hacerla gemir en la bañera, pero ese no era el plan que tenía en mente para esa noche.

Le quito el vestido a Rin al apenas entrar a la habitación y se quitó su propia ropa al verla dirigirse al cuarto de baño mientras se retiraba la ropa interior de forma seductora.

Su pene dio un tirón. Había estado excitado desde aquel baile y tuvo que hacer de todo su autocontrol para no encerrarla en una de las habitaciones de descanso y tomarla hasta hacerla gritar de placer. La única razón por la que logró contenerse era saber que la tendría en su cama esa noche.

El baño no duró mucho y pronto estuvieron de camino a la cama, antes de llegar, Rin lo hizo detenerse, y sin más le dio un empujón dejándolo sentado. Ella se inclinó sobre él para hablarle al oído.

—Durante gran parte de la noche alguien estuvo tentándome una y otra vez —le susurró al momento que, con una de sus manos, rodeaba el viril miembro. Sesshoumaru gruñó—. Es hora de mi venganza.

Esa mujercita podía llegar a ser verdaderamente atrevida cuando se lo proponía, y eso le encantaba.

Rin le ofreció un breve beso en los labios y fue descendiendo lentamente, dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. Le mordisqueó un pezón, cosa que lo hizo tensarse de inmediato, pudo sentir la sonrisa en los labios de ella mientras su lengua seguía bajando.

La vio arrodillarse entre sus piernas, ella aún mantenía sujeto su pene con una mano y con la otra se ocupaba de acariciarle el muslo descuidadamente. Rin se lamió los labios y entonces comenzó a mover la mano, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Entonces la cabeza de ella se cernió por completo sobre él, tembló cuando sintió la lengua de ella en su glande, luego uno, dos, tres delicados besos, hasta que lo tomó en su boca. Comenzó a succionarlo mientras que lo torturaba de igual forma con sus manos, con una le acariciaba lo que no lograba tener en la boca, y con la otra acunó su saco, masajeándolo casi de forma dulce. Torturamente dulce.

Su respiración se volvió irregular y soltaba gemidos ente sus dientes. No podía creer cuan maravillosa era ella para llevarlo al límite, y recordar que la primera vez fue tan tímida e insegura. Ahora era toda una diosa. Una pequeña diosa que succionaba su pene de forma gloriosa.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría más, ella se detuvo, alejó su boca y entonces comenzó a lamerlo, en toda su longitud, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, mientras seguía apretando con suavidad sus bolas. La lengua de ella lamió su cabeza siguiendo un ritmo circular, lo volvería loco.

—Rin… —no reconocía su propia voz, estaba distorsionada por la excitación. Volvió a sentir la sonrisa de ella.

Y entonces ella comenzó a succionarlo de nuevo, más intensamente, haciendo trabajar también a su lengua, apretó con más fuerza el saco lleno y entonces él se corrió en su boca. La sentía tragar y eso lo excitaba aún más. Ella se separó cuando los espasmos pasaron y la vio lamerse los labios de una forma malditamente seductora.

Sin poder contenerse la alzó un poco y la besó con hambre, saboreando su propio sabor en la boca de ella.

Llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna de ella, y sonrió al sentirla mojada.

—Ahora es mi turno de probarte —dijo mientras la dejaba de espalda a la cama.

Se ubicó entre las piernas femeninas, las cuales se abrieron con anticipación, hizo un camino de besos desde las rodillas de ella hasta la entrepierna, y finalmente depositó un beso en el monte de venus, la sintió estremecerse.

Con sus manos se ocupó de separar los delicados pliegues, dejó escapar una exhalación sobre el diminuto botón de ella y la escuchó suspirar, podía jurar que se estaba mordiendo los labios.

Comenzó a lamerla, recorrió toda la zona sensible con su lengua, sintiendo como fluían los jugos de ella como cual manantial, dulce y exquisito. Detuvo su travesía para sumergir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, allí la movió a su antojo. Rin se retorcía en la cama gimiendo, con sus manos sujetó las caderas femeninas frenando los movimientos.

Retiró su lengua del canal y saboreó el dulce néctar. Volvió a recorrer toda el área y luego se detuvo sobre el clítoris, para darle especial mimo. Soltó una mano de la sujeción en la cadera femenina y descendió, en una caricia suave hasta la abertura donde recientemente había estado.

Pasó uno de sus dedos a lo largo de los hinchados labios, por el borde de la deliciosa entrada, y un poco más abajo, justo en el área más sensible hacia el ano. Rin gimió y se estremeció.

Ella se arqueó hacia él cuando le sumergió un dedo en la vagina, gimiendo entrecortadamente. Él deslizó el dedo fuera y luego empujo dos de ellos, enterrándolos hasta los nudillos.

Comenzó a embestirla con sus dedos al momento que comenzaba a succionarle el clítoris. Los espasmos en el cuerpo de Rin no se hicieron esperar.

—Oh, Sessh… —gimió ella ya al borde de su liberación.

Detuvo las embestidas, sin dejar de succionarla, y con suma lentitud fue sacando sus dedos, moviéndolos ligeramente, los dejó apenas un segundo justo en el borde y luego volvió a enterrarlos en un ágil y rápido movimiento, ya en el fondo los curvo ligeramente ocasionando con ello que un grito de éxtasis inundara el lugar. El cálido interior de ella apresaba sus dedos ferozmente.

Dejo de torturarle el pequeño montículo carnoso, dejando un delicado beso antes de alejarse por completo. Otro gemido escapó de los labios femeninos cuando retiró sus dedos, y sin poder contenerse los llevo a su boca para saborearlos.

—Exquisita —murmuró con una sonrisa al momento que se alzaba. Casi al instante sintió los brazos de Rin alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo a ella, para besarlo con desenfrenada pasión.

Rin lo besó con hambre y movió las caderas para incitarlo, provocándolo, otorgándole la invitación para que la penetrase, él rompió con el beso y fue hasta el oído de ella.

—Aun no. Tengo algo especial para esta noche —anunció mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Se separó de ella y se acostó en la cama, estirándose para alcanzar una caja que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Sin abrirla se la pasó a Rin.

—¿Qué es?

—Tú tienes tus propios juguetes, así que pensé en comprar algo que yo pueda usar.

La intriga se apoderó del rostro de Rin, pero ella no dijo palabra alguna, tan solo se dispuso a abrir la caja. La vio abrir los ojos con centelleante sorpresa.

—¿Esto es…?

—Un booster de placer.

Al conocer el agrado de Rin por los juguetes se dispuso a buscar algo que pudiese otorgarles un placer en conjunto, y creía haber encontrado el adecuado.

El booster de placer se trata de un juguete diseñado para ser utilizado por dos personas, tenía dos anillos de seguridad que se usan uno en la base y otro en la cabeza del pene, contaba también con una gran manga de inserción, texturizada de 9.5 cm. Lo promovían como un juguete que construye el flujo sanguíneo del pene, dándole a los dos más placer que nunca y pasando al siguiente nivel de placer.

Y eso era algo que esperaba comprobar esa noche.

Le explicó a Rin como colocar el juguete, y luego él mismo la ayudó a ponérselo, le quedaba ajustado y pensó que sería una tortura cuando estuviera dentro de ella.

La muchacha se alejó un poco para verlo y la vio tragar saliva.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te asusta? —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No me asusta, pero… —no dejaba de ver el erecto miembro— ¿realmente podre…? —se mordió los labios, al parecer estaba tan excitada como él lo estaba, pero no perdía su característica inocencia. Y eso era algo de ella que no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Y que a su vez le encantaba.

—Iremos a tu ritmo —le dijo asiéndola de la cintura y sentándola a horcajadas sobre su abdomen. Sentía la humedad de ella correr, empapándolo.

Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, para luego erguirse como si de una diosa se tratase, y justo en ese momento eso le parecía, una diosa, adictiva y sensual, y solo era suya.

Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho y elevó las caderas, quedando su pene justo en la entrada de ella. La muchacha se movía sin intención de descender, solo con movimientos circulares y medidos, torturantes.

Sesshoumaru se obligó a ocupar sus manos tomando los senos de ella, solo para contener el impulso de hacerla descender y enterrarse por completo en ella. Habían dicho que iría a su ritmo, dejaría que ella lo controlara.

Tiempo atrás le hubiese parecido absurdo siquiera pensar en que otra mujer dominase el ritmo que llevaban en el sexo, y allí estaba, entregándole el completo control a esa chiquilla.

Rin detuvo los movimientos circulares y comenzó del descenso, bajaba lentamente, la sintió dar un respingo cuando llegó al inicio del booster, entonces se elevó nuevamente, para al instante volver a bajar.

Y así siguió, subiendo y bajando, dejando que se deslizara en la vagina con cada empuje. Rin gemía cada que bajaba, tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuello extendido hacia atrás, sabía que estaba totalmente dispuesta para él, dispuesta a recibirlo por completo.

La escuchó gritar cuando lo acogió por completo. Todo el cuerpo femenino temblaba, y las uñas de ella se enterraron ligeramente en su pecho, él le apretó los senos en respuesta, gruñendo ante tal deleite. Rin se mantuvo erguida sobre él esperando que los espasmos mitigaran, entonces comenzó a elevar las caderas y casi al instante descendió de nuevo, gimiendo.

—No creo que yo… pueda… —su voz estaba estrangulada por el placer.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —logró preguntar él con voz ronca, su propio placer era tal que le había arrebatado el habla por un momento. Vio a Rin asentir, incapaz de decir algo más, mantenía los parpados entrecerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Soltó entonces los turgentes globos y colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, la ayudó a elevarse y luego la hacía bajar, comenzó a un ritmo lento y con cada arremetida aumentaba el compás. El interior de ella estaba tan estrecho, lo apretaba tanto que sentía que su pene se quebraría en algún momento, pero lejos de querer detenerse, deseaba más.

La velocidad de las arremetidas aumentó y Rin comenzó a mover las caderas, estaba tan deseosa de llegar al orgasmo como él.

La dulce vagina lo comprimió aún más haciéndole difícil las embestidas, un grito extendido, por parte de Rin no tardó en llegar a sus oídos. Él seguía haciéndola subir y bajar.

—Sessh… yo…—las palabras le quedaban atragantadas en la garganta.

Apretó con fuerza la cintura de ella y la elevó nuevamente, seguro que sería la última, y entonces la hizo bajar en un feroz movimiento, enterrándose por completo en ella. Rin gritó su nombre, dejando escapar pequeños sollozos, con el cuerpo temblándole de pies a cabeza. Él se irguió, aun siendo presa de su propio orgasmo y liberándose de lleno en ella, rodeó con los brazos a Rin y se permitió escuchar los últimos gemidos de ella justo en su oído. Adoraba aquella dulce melodía.

Una vez los espasmos de ambos se detuvieron, Rin se separó solo un poco y le sonrió antes de darle un beso en los labios.

—Sí que ha sido una noche especial —le susurró somnolienta de gusto y placer.

Ella acomodó la cabeza en su hombro y ronroneó, pronto supo que se había quedado dormida. Con cuidado y extrema lentitud se obligó a salir de ella para dejarla tendida en la cama. Se quitó el booster pensando que realmente los había llevado a ambos a otro nivel de placer. Lo dejó a un lado de la cama, ya se ocuparía de limpiarlo y guardarlo por la mañana, en ese momento solo le apetecía permanecer a un lado de esa deliciosa diosa. Así lo hizo, y Rin por mero instinto se acurrucó en su pecho, suspirando aun entre sueños.

Como pudo logró cubrir a ambos con una cobija y entonces con ella entre sus brazos cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Rin estaba con sus amigas, las reunió en su departamento para comunicarles la decisión que había tomado apenas el día anterior. La primera persona con quien habló fue su abuela, por supuesto, ya que era su única familia, al menos de sangre. Porque claro que consideraba hermanas a esas tres mujeres que estaban sentadas en su pequeña sala a esperas de que hablara.

Vio a las gemelas de Sango, de tres años ya, llevar al hijo de Kagome, quien ya contaba con cinco meses, hasta su habitación para allí ponerse a ver televisión. Verlos la hizo pensar que el tiempo pasaba realmente rápido, dos años no sería tanto tiempo ¿cierto?

—¿Y bien señorita que es eso que tienes que decirnos? —preguntó Kagome una vez los niños no estaban a la vista, bien sabía que ella era quien más ansiosa estaba.

—¿Acaso ya debemos comenzar a organizar la boda? —inquirió con picardía Ayame.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera tengo novio —refutó al instante.

—Aja, y al señor "No tengo ojos para nadie que no sea Rin", ¿Dónde lo dejas? —ahora lanzó la pulla Sango.

—¿Sesshoumaru? —se aventuró a preguntar.

—No, el chico que nos atiende en la pastelería del centro —respondió con sarcasmo—. Claro que Sesshoumaru.

Rin suspiró.

—Ya les he dicho que no tenemos esa clase de relación, nosotros solo…

—Sí, si —interrumpió Ayame—, solo tienen sexo cada que se ven. Nada más. Sigue repitiéndolo hasta que te lo creas.

—Es la verdad —objetó.

—Y es por eso que Sesshoumaru comenzó a asistir a las reuniones familiares —señaló Kagome. Antes de su boda había visto a Sesshoumaru en dos oportunidades, totalmente distantes la una de la otra, luego de esta, y de que él y Rin se conocieran, pues ya estaba por perder la cuenta a cuantos encuentros había asistido. La boda de Ayame era un gran ejemplo—. Por el buen sexo.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo —fue lo que pudo decir—. En fin, no es por eso que las reuní hoy.

—Ya suéltalo, le has quitado toda la emoción —dijo Ayame.

—Bien —tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar—, me han ascendido. Me ofrecieron el cargo de ejecutiva principal en la nueva sucursal de la compañía.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, Rin! —Kagome fue la primera, su desbordada emoción la hizo sentir un poco mal.

—No pareces estar muy emocionada al respecto —señaló Sango, al ser la mayor era quien más observadora solía ser.

—Lo estoy. Seré la encargada, casi la vicepresidenta, es solo que…

—Hay un gran "pero" ¿cierto? —indagó la pelirroja.

—Enorme.

—¿Y es…? —sus tres amigas la veían con atención, ella solo pudo tomar otra bocanada de aire antes de responder.

—La nueva sucursal está ubicada en Londres.

El silencio se hizo presente.

—Dime que no hablas en serio —pidió Kagome—. Y si lo estás dime que rechazaste esa horrible, horrible, oferta.

—Kag —la llamó con ternura—, solo serán dos años, tres como máximo, ya verás cómo pasaran sin que te des cuenta.

—¿Tres años? ¿Dejaras a Ichiro tres años lejos de su madrina? —Su amiga la vio y soltó un suspiro—. Estoy feliz por ti, de verdad, pero no me agrada nada que te vayas, eras mi nena —y diciendo eso la abrazó.

Sango y Ayame se unieron al abrazo, la felicitaron un par de veces y comenzaron a hablar de lo maravillosa que podría resultar aquella experiencia.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —interrumpió de pronto Ayame.

—Claro.

—Ya sé que dijiste que no tenías una relación con Sesshoumaru, mas allá de "follamos como conejos", pero piensas decirle, ¿cierto?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, ya que no había planificado hablar con él, suponía que sencillamente se lo diría la próxima vez que él estuviese en la ciudad. Esa fue la respuesta que les dio, las chicas se vieron entre ellas pero no volvieron a mencionar el tema.

Conversaron un poco más hasta que Sango tuvo que marcharse porque las gemelas tenían clase de ballet. Kouga pasó buscando a Ayame después del trabajo, y Kagome dijo que tenía que hacer unas compras antes de ir a casa.

En ese momento pensó como había cambiado la vida de sus amigas, las tres tenían una familia y siempre tenían alguna planificación. Ella además de su trabajo, planificar sus vacaciones con su abuela, y reunirse con sus amigas, no contaba con nada más; y eso estaba bien, se sentía a gusto.

Aunque debía admitir que algunos fines de semana se sentía sola en su departamento, y una que otra noche puede que le gustase tener a alguien con quien hablar de lo que le había pasado. Y si se sinceraba un poco más, diría que aquella sensación se desvanecía cuando estaba en compañía de Sesshoumaru. Algunas veces incluso se preguntaba si aquello realmente estaba bien, es decir ella oficialmente no se había interesado en ningún otro hombre después de conocer a Sesshoumaru, y era obvio que solo tenía relaciones con él, pero un par de veces se preguntó si no sería mejor dejar eso e intentar encontrar a alguien de quien enamorarse, y casi al instante la idea se esfumaba de su cabeza.

Tenía algo bueno con Sesshoumaru, ninguno exigía nada, se sentían cómodos juntos y disfrutan el sexo, ¿qué más podría pedir? Y cada que hacia esa pregunta, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le susurraba una palabra: _Amor_. Y ella no hacía más que apartar esa idea de su cabeza, ya casi había perdido la esperanza de enamorarse, a diferencia de sus amigas ella no había sentido aquella emoción embriagadora, o las "mariposas en el estómago", y mucho menos andaba suspirando por ningún hombre.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente le dijo a Kagome que la acompañaría a hacer las compras, le haría compañía y además aprovecharía para comprar lo que le hacía falta.

Una vez en el supermercado fue ella quien llevaba en carrito de compra, con el pequeño Ichiro sentado en un asiento especial. Comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos y Kagome tomaba todo lo que necesitaba, mientras ella solo se ocupó de tomar un par de cosas. Se detuvieron un poco más de tiempo en la sección de frutas y hortalizas.

Notó como Kagome tomaba una cantidad considerable de piñas y las dejaba en el carrito, no pudo evitar preguntarle por qué llevaba tanto de esa fruta.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó coqueta— Pensé que ya te habían pervertido lo suficiente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —no entendía lo que su amiga quería decir. Kagome rió.

—La piña es para Inuyasha, le da un sabor bastante dulce a… ya sabes —entonces vio a Kagome hacer un movimiento con la boca y lo entendió todo.

Kagome volvió a reír, su amiga se había sonrojado y abierto los ojos en una gran expresión de sorpresa.

—Veo que sigues siendo una pequeña inocente —le dijo al acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Realmente funciona? —preguntó de repente Rin.

—En un principio no lo creía y por eso ni lo intentábamos, pero comenzamos a usarla durante la cuarentena y te puedo decir que funciona muy bien —le guiñó un ojo—. Si no fueses a irte, te diría que hagas la prueba con Sesshoumaru, pero bueno —se encogió de hombros—, en Londres de seguro encontraras a alguien para ponerlo en práctica.

Pensar en eso no le provocó ningún agrado a Rin, tener sexo con alguien que no fuese Sesshoumaru era algo que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. Y, definitivamente, la idea no le gustó ni un poco, incluso, le causó repugnancia.

* * *

Sesshoumaru analizaba un par de documentos, estaba en el hotel puesto que ya nada podía hacer en las oficinas, pero eso no era impedimento para trabajar. Allí radicaba su eficiencia, y la razón por la que era tan solicitado, mientras otros descansaban, él trabajaba.

De hecho, le habían ofrecido otro puesto, pero lo rechazó. Se sentía cómodo y seguro tal y como estaba.

Su teléfono celular sonó y al ver que se trataba de su hermano ni se molestó en contestar. Luego de una gran insistencia se vio obligado a responder, cuando quería, su hermano era un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres? —soltó al apenas responder.

—Tan agradable como siempre escucharte, Sesshoumaru. —No habló, esperaba que Inuyasha dijera lo que tenía que decir y colgara— En fin, te llamaba para decirte que el bautizo de Ichiro será en dos semanas, y ya que eres el padrino, quería asegurarme de que vendrías.

—Pudiste enviar un correo, como siempre —comentó con desgana.

—Necesitaba una respuesta inmediata —se apresuró a decir Inuyasha— ¿Vendrás?

—Ahora mismo no estoy en la ciudad, y no regresare hasta dentro de tres semanas —hablaba sin dejar de revisar los documentos—, además creí que esperarían a que cumpliese el año para bautizarlo —comentó, eso le habían dicho cuando el niño nació y le dijeron que querían que él fuese el padrino, al ser el único familiar por parte de Inuyasha.

—Ese era el plan, pero como Rin se ira del país Kagome decidió adelantar todo para…

—¿Qué dijiste? —lo interrumpió al instante, dejando de lado los archivos que antes le parecían tan importantes.

—Que Kagome decidió adelantar el bautizo.

—Acerca de Rin —precisó.

—¿Ah? Bueno, se ira a Europa por su trabajo, es lo que sé.

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio, aquella noticia le causaba cierto grado de inquietud, mucha más molestia, ya que la muchacha ni se había molestado en comentárselo.

—Eh, ¿Sesshoumaru? ¿Podrías venir o no? —escuchó que Inuyasha seguía hablando y le colgó sin darle una respuesta, eso no era relevante.

Pensó en llamar a Rin y preguntarle, pero no le parecía algo para hablar por teléfono, tendría que hablar con ella directamente. El problema residía en el cuándo, si su cuñada estaba tan apurada, significaba entonces que no contaba con mucho tiempo. Rin podría marcharse incluso antes de que el regresara a la ciudad.

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sesshoumaru Taisho no logró dormir pensando en aquella sacudida emocional que comenzaba a experimentar, y en el cómo podría manejarla.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó una ansiosa Kagome a su esposo cuando lo vio dejar el teléfono.

—Luego de quedarse mudo me ha colgado.

—Eso significa que se ha molestado, lo cual es bueno —mostró una sonrisa de victoria. Inuyasha la miró con sospecha.

—¿Por qué querías que le recalcara que Rin se iría del país, cuando ella no ha querido decírselo?

—Exactamente por eso, si ella espera a decírselo justo antes de irse él no podrá hacer nada para detenerla.

—¿Crees que Sesshoumaru intentaría detener a Rin?

—No lo creo, estoy segura de eso.

—Ya te estas montando una película romántica —comentó con una sonrisa, su esposa era una romántica de primera categoría.

—Nada de eso, esto es real —habló con firmeza—. Aunque ellos se empeñen en decir que su relación es solo sexo.

—Muchas personas tienen relaciones sexuales sin involucrar los sentimientos, Kag.

—¿Durante dos años consecutivos? ¿Y sin tener otras parejas sexuales? Allí definitivamente hay sentimientos.

—O el sexo es realmente bueno, eso puede hacer que un hombre se quede —se encogió de hombros, le resultaba bastante difícil de creer que su hermano podría llegar a enamorarse.

—Entonces ¿el sexo con Kikyou no era lo suficientemente bueno?

—Termine con Kikyou porque me enamore de ti, lo sabes.

—Tenían buen sexo entonces.

—Kag… —no le gustaba cuando ella se ponía en plan de recordar su relación anterior.

—Eso solo válida mi punto. El buen sexo no te hizo permanecer con Kikyou, así como el buen sexo no es lo que hace que Sesshoumaru y Rin sigan juntos, existe algo mas—afirmó.

Inuyasha suspiró, cuando a su esposa se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder en la tierra que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

—¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de mi hermano y Rin? —se acercó a Kagome y le besó el cuello.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Hacerte saber que contigo el sexo es mejor que con cualquiera. —Kagome sonrió al escucharlo.

—¿Y por qué es eso?

—Porque nos amamos, y nacimos para estar juntos —tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la depositó en la cama.

—¿Quién es el romántico ahora? —sonrió aún más para luego atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo con pasión.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola gente linda! I'm back!**

 **Como ya ven, no deje botada la historia, así como no pienso dejar botada ninguna otra. Solo necesito tiempo para organizar ideas, y por qué no, emociones.**

 **Ahora bien ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Muy suave o estuvo bueno? La verdad es que nada de este capítulo estaba pensado en un principio, de hecho deben agradecer al hiatus por tenerlo. Tenía mis dudas con el lemmon, porque bueno, venia subiendo un poco la intensidad en los tres anteriores, y no quería que bajara, creo que logre el objetivo con todo y dolores de cabeza jajajaja**

 **El próximo capítulo sí creo que sea el último, ya que como había dicho sería una historia corta, además no tengo más buenos lemmon que ofrecer(?), debo dejar para otras historias jajajaja**

 **Voy con un pequeño espacio publicitario. Si alguien lo desea puede pasar por una página de facebook creada para los ficker y lectores, "Estrellas de la biblioteca prohibida", allí podrán encontrarme, y de igual forma pueden buscarme por mi facebook personal, Sheila Salazar, por si tienen dudas o quieren saber algo.**

 **Ahora paso a responder los guest, y el resto me tiene al privado.**

 **Floresamaabc:** Estas clara, allí, va la primera parte, y aquí el otro año que se menciono, falta la ultima parte de la historia jujuju. Aun se mantiene la personalidad de Rin, intentando negar todo, y un Sessh mas decidido y claro. Y bueno, gracias al hiatus se supo que paso en la boda y después, porque la verdad en aquel momento no tenia idea jajaja. Y bueno aquí voy, no ha sido fácil, pero hay que seguir.

 **Kathy S:** Espero aun pudieses llegar a leerlo, lamento la demora.

 **Zeden:** JAJAJA Buena pregunta, la respuesta es, si la sufrió y por eso quería ir a ver a Rin directamente, pero no le salió tan bien como quería. Y pues eso mismo nos preguntamos todas, ya que queremos saber su gran secreto y poder utilizarlo. Pues es que creo que hasta ahora Rin tiene una idea diferente de lo que es el amor, cree que tiene que ser como ha sido con sus amigas, sin saber que se da de diferentes manera y es lo que sus amigas si saben, e intentan que ella se de cuenta, pero ella solo lo niega. Yo también soy de finales rosas, y allí el reto de esta historia. Creo que si querer precisamente eso era algo que quería expresar, que las chicas podemos disfrutar sin un hombre, y que no esta mal, verdadero sexo seguro(?)

 **Maritza:** Ya debías saber que para leer esto debías estar sola para llevarte sorpresas jajajaja aun no se enamoran o al menos no lo admiten. Yo tampoco me quejo, tengo mis historias jajajaja.

 **Kishia:** Hola! Bienvenida! Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que aun estés por aquí para seguirla. Lamento haber llegado a confundirte, si hay algo en lo que puedo ayudarte no dudes en buscarme, y con gusto responderé tus dudas.

 **Guest1:** Me alegra saberlo! Gracias por leer!

 **Yarisha:** Así es, o al menos así comienza. Quizás no admita sentimientos, pero si sabe lo que quiere; exacto Rin sabe que es solo atracción sexual, la cosa es que durante tanto tiempo algo puede comenzar a crearse. Eso no pudo crearse, quizás si ella lo hubiese visto en otro ambiente, si se hubiese dado, pero ya que se han visto en ambientes familiares, no ha salido pretendiente para Sessh, además el mostraría su inconformidad. Lo del final abierto no creo que se pueda, ya que, técnicamente, esta historia ya tiene un final, eso viene siendo algo así como una precuela de algo que ya había publicado, así que algunos ya saben que pasara. No pase por cosas fáciles, y por eso mi ausencia, pero voy recuperándome de a poco. Oh! Podríamos ser vecinas! Saludos!

 **Guest2:** Pronto lo tendrá.

 **Muchísimas por su apoyo, y por la paciencia durante la espera. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, casi tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo! Besos!**


End file.
